


Anastasia 2: Quiet Happiness?

by Kamahontas



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Better Life, Children, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family is not only blood connection, Finding lost family members, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of childern, Love, Orphanage, Paris - Freeform, difficult past, family life, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: Anya and Dimitri have their "perfect beginning", and start their life together in Paris. Their life is happy and quiet. but one day they need to make a very important decision... What will it change in their lives? Will they be able to take such a huge responsibility?





	1. A perfect beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to notice that I am not an English native speaker, so I'm very sorry for any potential mistakes. I do try to make as few as possible, but I know they're impossible to avoid.
> 
> Basically, this story has the rating General Audiences (like the movie itself), but the chapter number 12 should be rated as Mature (so if you're not into smut scenes, just skip this chapter). Not reading this particular chapter won't make you confused, you can still follow the plot, and everything will be still clear.
> 
> In the story, to make it more real I added a few historical events and facts, and that's why the characters often mention USSR, Stalin and generally the Soviet regime. Often maybe exaggerated, but… However, I still use the name Petersburg instead of Petrograd or Stalingrad, just as the creators of the movie, to make it clearer which city it is.  
> Also, the way Sasha is speaking is written in a way showing that he's a little child (he's only 2 when comes to Paris), and therefore:  
> fow = for  
> Petewsbuwg = Petersburg
> 
>  So, I guess that's enough as for a short explanation. Hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I did the writing.

Tonight they could express their feelings to each other. The couple was dancing on the upper deck of the ship, sailing along the Seine. As they finished their waltz, Anya looked at Dimitri with a smile. She took his face into her hands and pressed lovingly kiss on his lips. The two lasted in the cares for long, happy to be so close to one another. When they finally parted, Dimitri lifted Anya and twirled her couple times. He was never so happy in his life as at this moment. The girl looked into his brown shining eyes and smiled happily.

"All my dreams came true. I've found home, love, and family. Only thanks to you." She said as she was finally back on her feet.

"You won't regret changing the life of the princess for a relationship with a Russian con-man?"

"Of course not! Dimitri, all I dreamed of, I've found in you!"

Now the man held the girl and gazed into her blue eyes.

"Anya, I… I tried to tell you this on Tasha… when we finished our first dance, but… Well, I was a coward, and just… was too afraid to tell you, even though I know I should… So, please let me do this now…" He took her hand in his. "I… I love you, Anya."

"I love you, too, Dimitri." She replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Later they were walking the same ways, they did only two days before, just enjoying being together, and looking at the city becomes dark. Soon the only lights left were the lamps on the streets, everybody went to sleep, but nor Anya, nor Dimitri wanted to go to the hotel, they rented a room in. Just behind them followed Pooka, who just barked to remind Anya about his presence.

"Oh, come here, my little guide." She said taking the puppy into her arms. "What, you're still jealous of Dimitri? Don't worry, I will never stop loving you."

The man looked surprised at his girlfriend, and as usual, gave her a sarcastic command.

"Do you know, that you're talking to a dog, not a child?"

"I do, and what about it? You think he doesn't understand? More than you can imagine."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Dimitri, again you're starting the arguing? Don't you have already enough of it?"

"You're right, it doesn't have any sense."

So, he admitted her right? This guy had really changed a lot!

As they walked through Champs-Élysées, they stopped for a while, only a mile from Opera. They sat on a bench under a tree and looked at the sky full of stars. Anya rested her back on a tree, next to the bench.

"That was the craziest thing I lived through, for all my life long! I was lucky to have no traveling papers, cause I met you."

The man smiled at this and said in a playful voice.

"Well, a month ago, you wouldn't say this, would you?"

"I'm afraid, you're right, but many things had changed. Even your attitude."

"And everything thanks to you, Anya. You were my reason to change the way I used to be."

It was late that night when they finally reached their room in a hotel. As they closed the door behind them, Dimitri threw his bag on a sofa and sat on edge of the bed.

"What a night… Only a few hours ago we fought with Rasputin, and now we're here as a couple…" He looked at his girlfriend. "Anya, how is it possible that you…"

"What? That I'm here, not somewhere else?" She asked like she was reading his mind. "The answer is very simple. I don't care about the titles, riches, and all these crazy people thinking only about their own business, I want something more than this."

Dimitri looked at her shocked. He always thought that there's nothing better than to have a life of royalty. Well, at least to some point in his life.

"What can be more than the life of nobility?"

"Have you ever heard about three simple things like home, love, and family? This is more than any riches in the world."

"You're crazy!" He laughed. "I can give you only love, nothing more, but you still…"

"Dimitri, you just said this. Love is something more precious than any riches and titles. And, that's why I decided to be with you. I know that at the beginning it might be hard for us, cause we actually have no place to live in, nor enough money to survive longer than a week, but it doesn't matter. With you everything's possible."

Now the girl sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You really believe I can get a job, and that one day we'll have a house, sorry a home?"

"I already have a home. It's wherever you are, Dimitri."

"And mine is with you." He said holding her closer. "Life is strange. Not so long ago, we were strangers, and now we're a couple. I still can't believe it's not just a wonderful dream…"

Anya laughed happily.

"Well, if this will help you, I can promise that in the morning, when you'll wake up, I won't be gone." She said with a grin.


	2. Plans For Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dimitri get their perfect start.

It was early morning when Anya woke up to see she's in a hotel room, and next to her, sleeps Dimitri. The girl smiled. So many changes within only two days. Only on the day before yesterday, she, at last, discovered who she really was, and got free from her greatest enemy forever. And, what was most important, she started a new life by Dimitri's side. She took her old necklace from the night table, and for the millionth time in her life, she read the words on it: 'Together in Paris'. So, she was right that this tiny locket will bring her to her long lost family, and her past. But now she was in Paris also with someone else, who she dreamed to spent the rest of her life with. Now her thoughts were disturbed by a cold lick on her face. It was Pooka who jumped on the bed to greet his owner.

"Thanks, without you, I would never go to France, and would never have a family." She whispered holding the puppy. "My little guide." She added petting dog's head.

"Hey, if not my plan and perfectly done copies of documents, you would still live in Russia!" Dimitri turned over to face her, and said with this typical for him, sarcastic tone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up…"

"I'm awake for over an hour." He said and sat up on the bed. "So, what we're going to do today? I'm afraid it must be something boring because comparing to escaping from Soviets and defending Rasputin, everything seems to be as prosaic as it only can be."

"Well, I thought of going to see grandmamma, and later, to spent the rest of the day with you…"

"Fine, I'll go with you to Grand Palais, but I guess it'll be better if I'll wait somewhere around. After last couple days, I'd really rather avoid the Empress, at least for some time… I guess she told you what I've done to force her to talk to you?"

"She didn't. Actually, we haven't talked about you… I was doing my best to… forget, but as you know, it was impossible." She said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Anya… I… I didn't tell you this last night, even though I should, but… I'm sorry that I used you. I know it was cruel, and that I'm blasted asshole, but… can you forgive me? I know that you will never forget what I've done, but…"

"Dimitri, when I heard you didn't take the money… I knew why you changed your mind. And, I also should apologize… I'm sorry for slapping you, and never listening to you. Maybe we wouldn't…"

"Anya, I… I…" He took a deep breath. "What I've done is something awful, and unforgivable, but now when you gave me a second chance, I swear, I will never hurt you again."

The girl kissed him, and as they parted she spoke:

"But you proved that in fact you're honest, and not money is important to you."

"Anya, you and only you are important to me!"

She smiled happily at his words.

"I love you too, Dimitri." She chuckled happily. For a while, the two just held each other and didn't say anything. Anya was happy to be with him. She knew that she will never regret her decision of giving up the royal title and choosing life with Dimitri. And that she'll never be lonely anymore.

"What would you say for breakfast in this nice café, we passed last night?" She asked as they were already in the streets of Paris.

"The one at Vandome street?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not. It's not that far from Sophie's, actually, it's on our way from here."

Anya put her arms around his neck.

"Dimitri, could you do me a favor?"

"Anytime, princess." He replied with a smile.

"Don't think of bad things, at least today. It's our first day as a couple, so try to just enjoy it, alright?"

"You're right. It should be the best day of our lives." With that, he kissed her tenderly.

A while later, they sat at a table outside the café, to enjoy the warm morning. It was a wonderful sunny day, and nothing seemed that the weather might change, at least until evening.

"So, what will you tell the Empress? I mean, you wrote we're eloping…" He said looking carefully at his girlfriend. She wore the blue dress he bought her in Germany, and just as on Tasha, Anya had her hair gently falling down her shoulders, shining in the sun of late spring. She looked gorgeous like she wasn't a real person, but a creation of his huge imagination. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her.

"Well, I will simply say that we wanna wait with the wedding until we'll have at least an apartment and some money for life."

"How is it you always have ready answers?" He asked with a smile. "Because of that, often you were making a dumb of me in front of Vlad!"

"You would do the same if you’d spent ten years with Phlegmenkof." She laughed.

Next to Anya, on the ground, lay Pooka, who now got bored, and reminded about his presence with a loud woof.

"Oh, sorry, Pooka." The princess said and gave a small piece of her sweet bun to the dog. "Here you go."

Dimitri looked at his girlfriend surprised.

"I didn't know this Mutt likes such things…" He did the same what his girlfriend. He was pretty shocked that Pooka jumped on his knees. "Hey, what's that fondness? I know he started to like me, but I didn't expect that!" For the second time when Dimitri tried to pet him, Pooka didn't growl.

"See, it's enough to try." Anya smiled. "I'm glad you already like Pooka."

"Well, he saved you, so how can I not like him?"

"He saved me?! Do I still have something with my memory or something? The only one I know, whoever saved me, is you!"

"Well, if Pooka wouldn't wake me up… You'd jump over the railing of the ship."

"Well, then I owe my life to two of you." She grinned.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that I couldn't let you… I mean…"

Anastasia laughed. She couldn't understand why Dimitri so often had trouble with telling her something.

"You don't have to finish, I know what you wanna say."

"Am I this predictable? I gotta work on that." He replied with a big dose of sarcasm.

As they finished their breakfast, they slowly went to Sophie's house. When they were in front of the door, the two looked at each other.

"Again here… But this time, you're not so nervous as before, are you?" He asked holding her hand.

"No, Dimitri, this time, I'm not gonna be interviewed, so I'm fine." She giggled.

"Good. So, here we go." He said and knocked on the door.

They were surprised to see Vlad, who stood in the doorway.

"Anya, Dimitri? What are you two doing here?"

"Long story." The younger man replied with a grin.

"Who is it, Vladdy?" They heard Sophie calling from the living room.

"Our newfound princess and her prince!" He replied, and again looked at his two friends. "Glad to see you. Come in."

When the four was already sitting in the living room, Sophie, as usual, began to ask many questions. And as Anya and Dimitri finally finished telling everything about last night's events, the girl ended the story.

"And I guess that's all. Now, Dimitri wants to get a job, so we can rent something, but…" She made a long pause. "Sophie, I know you've done so much for us, but… could you make us one more favor?"

"Of course!"

"You see, we're out of money for a room in a hotel… could you…?"

"For as long as you need!" Sophie cut Anya off, but she knew very well what the girl wanted to ask for.

"Thanks a lot. We won't be troublesome, most of the time we'll be gone, to not disturb you."

"You know how I love to have guests!" Sophie seemed to be very happy that someone will stay at hers.


	3. Marie's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and Dimitri receive a very special gift from Marie.

It was late afternoon when Anya and Dimitri went to see the Empress. It was still warm and sunny, so the two enjoyed the walk. The girl looked at her boyfriend carefully. He wore the uniform he got from Sophie in the evening when they were walking around the city. It suited him. White jacket and blue shirt, together with light gray pants, and dark shoes. She could say he felt a bit uncomfortable in this because he was used to the clothes he usually wore, but this time, it was impossible, after the fight on the bridge.

"Anya, go alone to the Empress. I really shouldn't be there…" He began as they were only yards from Marie's apartments.

"Oh, come on, Dimitri! I thought I convinced you… And I'm sure grandmamma will be glad to see both of us."

"You think so? After how I kidnapped her and forced to speak to you? Do you think she will really be glad to see me? The con-man, who actually…"

"I told you last night, you're not a con-man!" Anastasia cut him off. "You're my savior, and, what's the most important, the man I love, so do me this favor and come with me."

"Fine. But don't complain if something goes wrong."

Anya rolled her eyes and sighed; she then took Dimitri's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You told me this a few days before, and now I'll repeat your words. Don't worry, everything’s gonna be fine." With that said she led him to the door of Empress' apartments, where majordomo was waiting for them.

"The Dowager Empress is expecting you."

'Gladly I won't spent my life in this wooden society.' She thought walking along the long corridor leading to the living room.

"Hello, grandmamma!" Anya said as they entered the room. The old woman was facing the window, so as she heard her granddaughter's voice, she turned to the couple.

"Welcome, my dear. I even don't have to ask how are you, because I can see you are happy." Said the old Empress with a smile. "You look great too, Dimitri."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He replied with a bow.

Marie smiled and gave a sign to her guests to have a sit on the sofa, near the window, and she sat in front of them, in her armchair.

"Grandmamma, what you said at the ball? I mean, when I was gone with Dimitri…"

"Well, simply that the party is over. I understand that you need a quiet life, so I decided to respect this."

"You have no idea how grateful we are."

"Nothing big, your happiness is the most important, my dear. And now, what are your plans? Are you staying in Paris?"

Now Dimitri thought he should say something because it was him, who now was responsible for Anya's wellbeing.

"Well, right now, I have nothing… But I want to get a job, and as soon as I will get my first pay, we will rent an apartment, and maybe after some time even a house… Until then we will stay at Sophie's…" He said, not really sure if that was the right thing to say.

"I think you can change this plan a bit." The Empress smiled and went to the desk on the opposite part of the room. "I thought this will be useful for two of you, and in the morning I settled it in the bank. And when you called to tell me you are coming today I knew it was good to it this soon" She took off a valise. "Anastasia, probably you know that you and your siblings had accounts in a Swiss bank. They were created by your father when you were little, and until now nobody took a single franc from this."

"But…" Anya was shocked.

"No, it's yours. Your father wanted you to have founds for everything when you will be adult. Unfortunately, he can't see how wonderful woman you have become, but I have this joy. Seeing you happy, starting a new life, it's something more important than anything. And I want to be sure, that you will have a good start. I know it won't be easy, because you have to learn how to share your lives with each other, but I'm sure you will be, you are, a wonderful couple."

Dimitri was only listening to Marie, he wasn't able to say a word. So the Empress isn't angry with him, and is even happy that Anya decided to live with him? That was something he couldn't expect.

"Oh, and there's one thing more… But it's just from me." Next, to the valise, Marie put a key-ring. "Now, you don't have to be worried about a house. You can move in even today." She added with a smile.

"Oh, grandmamma!" Anya just couldn't help but she held the old woman gratefully. "You're wonderful! But you have to promise, that you will come to see us as often as possible!"

"I will, but now you two need some time only for yourselves. And of course, any time you will need me, I will be here."


	4. A place they call their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and Dimitri move in their new place.

This evening they were spending in their own house! Maybe the house wasn't the best word to describe the building, since it was more of a countryseat, just a few miles away from the center of Paris. It had a huge garden full of exotic trees and bushes, and the parterres engorged with flowers, mostly roses. The house itself was amazing. About ten bedrooms, two downstairs, and eight on the first floor. Each bedroom had a huge bathroom with big closet. On the ground floor, was a huge kitchen with the door to the garden. And from the big hall were entrances to the garden, kitchen, a long corridor leading to two, still unfurnished rooms and a living room. From the salon, there were two other entrances, both to nice rooms, with beds as big, that one would be enough for three people.

"Well, I guess only Catherine Palace was bigger than this." Dimitri grinned. "So big space, and it's only for two of us!" He heard Pooka's barking. "Well, okay, three of us."

"Grandmamma called it a house… but it's a small palace!"

"Well, at least it's suitable for Her Highness the Grand Duchess Anastasia."

"Dimitri, I told you, I'm not a Duchess anymore! I wanna be the same person I was when we came to Paris a few days ago! Yeah, sure, I know who I was and I found my family, but I still need a life of an average girl! Just with you."

"That's what I can't understand, but well, if you would make another decision, I wouldn't be so happy, because I couldn't be with you." He grinned. "Anyway, what you wanna do now? It's our first night here, so I guess it should be something we'll remember for long…" He looked at her as if he was trying to tell her something without words.

"Do you have something special on your mind, Dimitri?" She asked.

"Well, it can be anything, actually. Just what you want."

"Maybe you'll think I'm insane, but… Can we just talk, enjoying the view of the flames on the fireplace?"

"On one condition. Now you'll let me do something…"

"Perhaps I will agree, but all depends on what you’re wanna do." She said with a playful smile.

"It's a surprise, princess." He said and left the room.

It passed less than an hour when Dimitri again entered the salon.

"Anya, do we have candles?"

"Candles? Oh, I don't know I'm here for only as long as you, Dimitri…"

"Fine, I just hoped you noticed more than I did." He replied with a chuckle and went back to the kitchen, leaving her alone with Pooka.

The dog looked at his owner and growled playfully.

"I guess it's time for our walk." She said and went out of the house.

As she came back a long while later she was greeted by silence and darkness. Only in the kitchen, the girl saw delicate brightness like it was only one candle. She called Dimitri, but she didn't get an answer, so Anastasia went to where the light was coming from.

"I told you this should be an evening to remember." He grinned. "Maybe I'm not the best cook in the world, but I still remember something from the time I spent in the palace kitchen."

"You? In the kitchen? Oh, c'mon!" She laughed.

"Well, I have many small secrets you don't know..."

"Have I told you, you're insane?"

"I think you didn't, Your Highness."

The girl looked at him playfully.

"You know that if you will call me with any royal title once more, I'll make you hurt?"

"Anya, you'll always be my princess, doesn't matter if you have the tile or not." He said with a smile and hugged her tight.


	5. Important decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dmitri need to make one of the most important decisions in their lives.

_New Year's Eve, 1926._

Anya hated to wake Dimitri up, but this morning she had to do this. It was the New Year's Eve, and they invited their friends, and still many things were to do.

"Hey, Dimitri." She said with a smile, but the man didn't react. "Dimitri!"

"What? Something happened?" He asked mumbling.

"Besides the fact that I'm in the middle of preparing the party, and still have shopping to do… nothing."

"Oh, fine. I will get up in five minutes, but… on one condition. You'll wait for me with a big cup of coffee."

"Would you like a croissant for this, dear?" She asked with exaggeratedly sweet voice.

As an answer, he threw a pillow in her direction, and it hit her face

"I'd better go and make you this coffee before you'll throw something harder." She laughed and left the room.

The girl was sitting in the kitchen, near the stove. She was reading an article, which made her down. It was about an orphanage in Russia, which was to be closed because of the death of the headmistress. Twenty kids had a roof over their heads only until the end of January, and later they will be sent to other places.

"Hey, why you're so sad, Anya?" Dimitri asked concerned as he joined his girlfriend.

"Just read this." She replied, and handed him the newspaper.

_Last week twenty children lost their home, after the death of their forest mother. The Russian orphanage will be closed at the end of January 1927. Kids will be taken to other outposts, and the building will be destroyed. The problem is that it's possible that siblings will be separated, because of lack of places in other Soviet orphanages. With the death of K. Phlegmenkof, the end of the orphanage in St. Petersburg had come. Hopefully, someone will find a solution to this problem, so the siblings will not be separated, and brought to other cities._

"Anya, it's about the orphanage you grew up in!"

"It is." She nodded sadly. "Those kids were like siblings for me… So often I was taking care of them when Phlegmenkof was busy with something. God, they're still little, if nothing had changed the oldest girl is only fifteen! And oldest boy is only two years younger than me." Now her eyes were filled with tears.

"You know that I don't like children, but… this…"

"I have a question…"

"Go on."

"Would you agree for taking these kids here? I mean, we have a huge house, but we use only two rooms, the kitchen and living room. The rest of the ground floor and upper floor are empty…"

Dimitri looked at her surprised, raising his brow.

"You wanna take care of twenty kids?"

"Why not? We have enough space for this, and any care will be better than the regime of Phlegmenkof. They won't be troublesome they will be happy even if we only come to their rooms and ask if they need something, it'd be seventh heaven for them. Their needs are narrowed to roof over their heads and something to eat which will be better than that awful soup the headmistress was feeding them with."

"I'd like to remind you that you left the orphanage last winter, and we have already the end of December. It's a year already."

"I know. Some kids I knew could find their families, and new ones could come there, I know, Dimitri. But please, they never had a home, and don't know any better life than headmistress' ordering around."

"Did I say 'no'?" He laughed warmly. "You don't have to convince me so hard."

"So…"

"Fine, send for them." He cut her off with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Dimitri!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Anything you want, princess." He replied, returning Anya's hug.

All day passed on cooking, cleaning, and decorating the living room. It was their first New Year's Eve that they were to spend together. The first year they will greet as a couple. As he finished preparing the salon, Dimitri sat on the sofa, which now was under the window. He was tired after replacing most of the furniture just to make more space for dancing. Dimitri thought it's time for changes. He's with Anya for almost seven months now, but they're still just a couple, they're nor engaged nor married. How long will she bear this? Yeah, sure he always does everything to make her happy, but he knew very well he has to make the decision of marrying her. Even though he was sure he wants to share his life with Anya, he wasn't sure of engagement. It was just too soon for him. After a long while, as he thought of this, he decided to wait until summer for asking Anya to become his wife.

"Dimitri, I'm calling you for the millionth time!" He heard girl's voice from the doorway of the living room.

"Really? I hear you only now… Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." He said and got up from the sofa. "So, what am I to do next? Oh, yeah right, I was to go to buy some champagne…"

"Exactly. Oh, and don't forget about the list I gave you in the morning, alright?"

"Fine. I should be back in maybe two hours. I'll go to pick the Empress up, on the way back home."

"Good idea." She smiled and pressed a kiss on Dimitri's cheek.

He smiled and in return, he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'm going to change, and I'll go. If you need something, just add it to the list."

"Fine." She smiled.

It passed a long while until Dimitri was back in the living room. He wore a beige shirt and his favorite green vest, this time he also took his brown jacket. He had brown pants and black shoes. She looked at him a bit surprised.

"Are you going for a ball or just to go shopping?" She giggled. "Glad you don't wear a tie!"

"I am to go to the Empress, right? So I have to look officially."

"Oh, c'mon, it's my grandmother! Stop being so nervous before each meeting with her."

"It's not that easy. After this con, I just…"

"But, she's not angry with you. She knows very well that when you entered her box in Opera, all you wanted was to convince her to talk to me, not to do everything to get the reward money. She knows it, and maybe you haven't noticed, but she likes you."

"Hope you're right." He said with a little frown. "So, I'll go now. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be home." He added.

"Fine. But, try to drive not that fast, okay?"

"Hah, you still think I'm a pirate on the road, don't you?"

"Let’s say I think you could be more careful."

"You've got it."

It was just after eleven at night. Anya with Dimitri, Vlad, Sophie, and Marie was sitting in the living room, remembering all the events of the year which was about to pass. It was most unusual twelve months in their lives. Anya and Dimitri had met, and fallen in love. Anya had found her grandmother and regained her memory. Vlad was finally with Sophie, and Marie had her beloved granddaughter back.

"I think I will remember this year for the rest my life. I left the orphanage, which was actually more like a prison than a place where kids can be grown up. Then I made a decision to not follow the headmistress order, and go to St. Petersburg instead of the fisherman village. Well, okay, with this decision Pooka had to help me.” She giggled. “Actually, he showed me the right direction…" Anya explained.

"Yeah, without this mutt, you wouldn't even know me!" Dimitri cut in.

"Well, only in a way. Because even though I went to St. Petersburg, I would get a ticket to Paris if there was no need of visas! I got a hint from an old lady, to find a guy named Dimitri, and that he lives at the old palace."

"And that brought you to me." The man grinned playfully. "Gladly you agreed to go with us to Paris."

"Yeah. That was a crazy voyage. Not mentioning how strongly you were getting on my nerves. You were bossing me around for all the time."

"And I had to stop this two from killing each other." Vlad laughed blandly.

"Oh, no, Vlad. I had to beg you to remove Dimitri from my side!"

Marie couldn't believe that Anya and her boyfriend could ever dislike each other.

"It's impossible, you're such a wonderful couple, how on earth you could ever not be this way?!"

"Oh, grandmamma, you have no idea how annoying Dimitri can be."

"Hey!"

"Fine, you were." She laughed.

"At last, you can make an agreement." Vlad smiled warmly. "I'm wondering how you two could be so blind to never notice that you actually had a crush on each other. I knew it from the beginning, and you needed almost half a year to realize that!"

"But gladly we found it out just in time, so we can be together," Anya answered. "And, actually, we gotta tell you something… In the morning we made a serious decision, after reading an article on newspaper."

"It was about the orphanage Anya grew up in," Dimitri added.

"The headmistress died a few weeks ago, and the kids ended up being homeless."

"Poor children." Sophie was crushed.

"I know, and that's why I had a very serious talking with Dimitri today, and we agreed that nobody but me knows all the needs of these orphans. Well, in other words, we want to take care of them. Tomorrow we will write a proper official document and we'll send it to St. Petersburg. If everything will go well, the children will be here within a month, or, if this will need more time to get the rights to the kids, a bit longer."

"You're amazing!" Marie was really impressed.

"Yes, but are you sure you can handle so huge responsibility? Remember that it's much harder than having your own children, because you'll be often controlled, and if the social care won't like something, they might take the kids from you."

"Vlad, we know that. We considered every aspect of this. And we're pretty sure it's a good idea. Look, those kids never had a family. All they know is this dirty, destroyed orphanage with the mean and cruel headmistress." Dimitri used the strongest arguments he could think of.

"I said it to Dimitri in the morning, and it convinced him. These kids are quiet, as for children, of course. But they never ask for anything. They would be happy if they were treated well, and if someone would ask them if they're fine. They have three basic needs – home, love and family, that's all."

It passed until midnight to convince everybody of this idea, but the five started the New Year assured that next months will bring many good changes in their lives.  
New Year's Eve, 1926.


	6. The Message From St. Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dmitri get a very important letter, which changes their lives forever...

_A few weeks later_

As Dimitri was renovating a small room on the ground floor, he noticed something familiar. He smiled at the memory of secret door in the wall of Catherine Palace.

"Well, if I'm right, this panel should be able to open…" He murmured under his breath. "And I was right…"

This door didn't, however, lead to any passage, or rooms, but was just kind of a basement to keep the wine. All benches were full of bottles of the best kinds of this alcohol starting from French and ending on Moldavian ones.

'I will tell her, as I'll be done with the renovation.' He thought of closing the door and started painting the walls.

Luckily the room was tiny enough to finish the renovation within eight hours, so as soon as he was done with it, Dimitri quickly ran to the kitchen.

"At last I'm done. I guess it'll be a perfect place for an office… We'll have a place to do all the stuff with bills, papers, and things like that." He said, holding Anya.

"Great! You did it very fast! I thought this might take you even a week!"

"Something so small, c'mon. But there's something I'd like to show you…"

The girl gave him a surprised look.

"What have you destroyed this time?" She laughed.

"Nothing. Just wait. I'm gonna change, and I'll show you, alright?"

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they were in their future office. The effect of the renovation made a huge impression on Anya.

"Wow, you're amazing, Dimitri! This room looks new, and it took you only a few hours! I guess that's your surprise?"

"Well, not really, but yeah, it is here…" Now the man stood in front of the hidden door. "Seems familiar?"

"Well, it's a wall, each of them looks the same…"

"Maybe, but… not every wall is like this one." He said and opened the panel. "Familiar thing, eh?"

"It's like… like this passage in the place…"

"But this one isn't the way to servants' quarters you escaped with the Empress by, but to a basement with wine." He said with a smile.

"How you know about this exit?!"

He looked at her blushed.

"I tried to tell you before, but… oh, never mind, I'll just say it now." He took a deep breath. "I was the boy. The one, who opened the wall in the palace…"

Anya was silent, just too shocked to say anything.

"Then… you… you saved me and grandmamma… I owe you my life three times…" She was until in deep shock.

"So, now you know the truth. Your boyfriend once was a kitchen boy in your palace." He said with a frown. Anya smiled at him.

"Dimitri, I don't care about the past. I care about now and our future. But, you can be sure, that I will always be grateful for what you've done to me. You supported me, brought me home, and now you're my family."

"Glad you aren't angry with me, that I haven't told you before…"

The girl clanged to him with all her strength.

"Of course not!" She smiled, and to stop next questions kissed him tenderly.

For a while they forgot where they were, all they could pay attention to were themselves. They finally parted from each other only when they heard knocking to the door. Anya grudgingly went to open it.

"Dispatch from the Soviet Union." Said the courier as his greeting. "Just sign here."

"Well, thanks." Replied the princess and she went back to her boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"I guess they responded from Petersburg. I just don't know if it'll be positive or not…"

"Well, we will see, but I guess at first I should bring the desk here, don't you think?"

"Okay, I'll help you. But then first what I am to do is reading this letter." She had to sound very uneasy, because Dimitri just stood behind her, and held her in the waist.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure the answer is positive. It can't be anything else, because you used the strongest arguments you could." He kissed her cheek. "And now, come on. The sooner we'll be done with the furniture, the sooner we'll read this letter."

At last, they were done with the room, so they could check what the decision was. Anya had cold hands from being nervous. Dimitri didn't want to show it but, it was also a big stress for him. He knew very well how important it was for Anya to take the kids to France. As Anastasia opened the envelope, she took a deep breath before taking off the letter.

"Maybe you read it? I guess I'm too nervous to read it out loud." She suggested.

"Fine. Give it to me." He smiled and began reading. "In answer to your request from second January, nineteen hundred twenty-seven, after detailed consideration of your arguments, we decided to give you the rights for the children listed below."

"So, not all the kids will come?" She asked.

"Well, here's the list of twenty of them, so I guess…" He didn't finish because Anya just threw her arms around his neck.

"Then, we did it! We really did it!" He had never seen her so happy before.

"You did it, I was only helping you. But you have no idea how glad I am that it went as we wanted it to." He looked at the letter once again. "Oh, and the most important thing, the kids will come here in the last week of March. They gotta wait for the visas."

"I still can't believe we really did it. We're going to have twenty children within a month!"

"Yeah. But, any time you can count on me. Hope you know it?"

"How could I doubt in that?" She asked with a big smile. "So, I guess we gotta tell the rest of the family about the news, don't you think?"

"I guess so. Wanna go to the Empress now?"


	7. Dimitri's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finally opens up in front of Anya and tells her his story.

_Paris,  
Spring of 1927_

When she slept she looked so peaceful. Her red tress surrounded her face, which made her look like an angel. He could watch her for all his life long. He came towards her.

"Anya… Anya, get up!" Suddenly he fell on the floor, frowning in pain. Anya hit him on the nose when drowning. She sat up and saw Dimitri sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked uneasily.

"You broke my nose again!"

"Oh, that's okay then. I can't control my movements when you're trying to wake me up." She joined her boyfriend on the floor. "You have to be more careful." She added with little irony in her voice.

At first, Dimitri wanted to protest, but when he saw her smile, he just laughed.

"Well, I got used to that. You're knocking me out since we met a year ago."

She also overcame with laughter. Dimitri was right, she was hitting him for almost all the time since they met a year ago.

"So, we'd better prepare everything. They should be here in a few hours." She commanded as she calmed down a bit.

The kitchen was huge and full of light. There was enough place for all the denizens of the house. In the corner was a big colorful tiled stove. The furniture was made of dark wood, but until in the room was a lot of light.

"So, what time we start to be the directors of the orphanage?" He asked adding some wood to the stove.

"About noon."

"That's… perfect." He made a pause. "Guess what I forgot about…"

"Don't tell me you didn't go to grandmamma yesterday!"

"Yep, exactly."

"Dima, what were you, daydreaming?! Go to her at once!"

The man seemed to not even listen to her. He was just looking at the flames on the stove.

"Hey, wha-what are you, speechless?" As usual, she wanted to argue with him, but when he until didn't answer, she stood next to him, and got uneasy as she saw his frown. "You're alright? I'm sorry, I thought you will… Dimitri?"

"Did you say something? I… I…"

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"The way you called me… 'Dima' I haven't heard this diminutive for last ten years… Last time my father called me that on the night of the revolution… Oh, never mind, I don't wanna make you down." He got up and left to the garden. She followed him, this time she knew she couldn't just let him go off.

"Now, you gotta finish this topic. I won't let you cut it off like this."

"You really want to go back in time to this tragic night?" She nodded her head. "Fine, there you go. I never told you before, but I worked in the palace as a child, my father was a cook there. I got injured during the siege and lost consciousness. When I was able to realize where I was and what was going on around me, I found your music box and had it for the next ten years. But never mind. I ran to the kitchen, to my father. He was sitting on the chair with a big shot wound on his arm. 'Take necessary belongings and hide somewhere, and when the Bolsheviks will leave, escape from here.' He said. I did what he asked me so – I ran to the room I shared with him, and took just two shirts, one for me and one for him, everything I put into a sheet. When I was back with my father, I knew the wound got worse. I tried to pull him to some safe place, but he was too heavy for me. Besides that, I heard soldiers running to us. 'Hide somewhere, Dima, I'll join you in a while. Hurry!' There were the last words I ever heard from him. When a few hours later I heard only silence in the place, I left my hiding place and went straight to the kitchen. And I couldn't find my father. I have no idea what happened to him, and probably never will. Well, who would ever remember about Ivan Cyrilovich Markov?"

Anya was looking at Dimitri in disbelief. He had to go through so much… And he was only ten!

"Dimitri…" Her voice was shaking. "I had no idea…"

"How could you know it? I was only a servant. Nobody cared if I was alive or dead. And then you know what my life looked like. When I was twelve I met Vlad, and together we started to work as con-men. We were earning by this. First two years after the revolution I was just stealing to survive. I don't have an interesting past, huh?"

"You know, everyone does anything to keep oneself alive… If I wouldn't meet the doctor at the train station, I'd live on a street too. Actually, I don't know what's worse. Ten years in the orphanage with Phlegmenkof, or living from stealing and forgery. The first option is safer and fairer, but I don't say that to make you down…"

"I know." He smiled sadly. "Remember your question about my patronymic? Then I just ignored it, because I didn't want to go back to these memories, but now you've got your answer. I'm Dimitri Ivanovich Markov."

They spent a long time talking and remembering the times of their childhood. But Dimitri decided to leave this topic and go to see the Empress as he was supposed to. Way to the center of Paris took him only a while, but before he was able to go out the car and go to Marie's apartments passed a time that for him seemed to be the eternity. As he finally decided to leave the car, he took a deep breath and went to the entrance of the place.

"Your Majesty, I came as you asked. I know I was to be yesterday, but… uhm… because of all this commotion, I forgot… I'm sorry." He said with a bow, as he was finally in Empress's library.

"It's alright, Dimitri. One day doesn't make a big difference." Replied the old woman. "Please, have a sit. I wanted to talk to you."

He did what he was asked to, but he got uneasy even more than he was a while ago.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Are you sure you don't need any servants to help you with running the orphanage?"

"I guess we'll be fine, but we appropriate this proposal. It's just Anya, I mean Anastasia, is too stubborn to ask for help. Well, of course, sometimes she asks me for help, but I guess I'm the only person."

"I'm very happy to know that she has someone, who she trusts so much, and can count on whenever she needs."

Dimitri smiled a bit.

"Yes, she will always have me. I know that once I hurt her, but I will never forgive it to myself. I will never repay her for the harm I've made to her, but I swear that I will never do it again. I will do my best to make her happy."

"You're a very good man, Dimitri. I judged you wrong. In fact, you are loyal and honest. I have never even dreamed that my grandchild will find someone like you." As she spoke this to the room entered the servant with a huge pack, and left it near the door. "Oh, I would forget. I know you're prepared very well for the arrival of the kids, but I thought that this might be useful for you. There are some clothes and toys for the children."

The man gave the Empress a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said as he stood up from the chair. He made a bow and wanted to leave, but Marie stopped him.

"Dimitri. I'd like you to know that I'm grateful to you for what you have done and that I will never find a way to repay your kindness and courage."

"Oh, no, it was nothing big." He replied blushed a bit. "Well, yes, at first it was kinda challenging for me, but when I met Anastasia everything had changed very quickly. Soon I was doing it only for her, to bring her back to where she belongs." Again he bowed and this time he left the room, taking the big box of things for the kids. He put it on the back of the car and drove through the streets of Paris.


	8. Orphans' Arrivial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dimitri's life gets turned upside-down. What will this change bring?

Dimitri came back home just in time. Only a quarter passed since he entered the house, and they heard the knocking on the front door. Anya went to open it, and in the way was standing a tall man wearing a black uniform, and just behind him was a group of twenty kids.

"Miss Anastasia Nikolayenva?" Asked the visitor.

"Yes, that's me." She answered.

"And… Mr. Dimitri Markov?" Added the official seeing the young man who joined Anya.

"Correct."

"Just as it was said before, I brought the orphans from St. Petersburg. Here are all the documents we could not send you before."

"Thank you, sir." Said the princess. "So, is it all? I mean the formal part of this…"

"It is. I will let you know when the control will come." With that said the official went off, leaving the young couple with children. They entered the house and just stood in a line in the hall, like waiting for the orders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Anastasia. "It's me, Anya." She said with a smile, which caused the orphans immediately to hug their old friend.

"You've changed a lot." Said the oldest boy, who waited until the rest of the kids finally parted from Anya.

"And you didn't at all, Grigory." She said with a big smile. "Glad to see you all, again." Now she looked at her boyfriend. "And this is Dimitri. We're going to take care of you."

The orphans seemed to not really trust him. But he came closer to them.

"It's fine. I understand you don't know me." He started. "But, I just hope you'll feel like home, here… So, maybe I will just show you the rooms?" He asked, and led the group upstairs. Everybody, but one little boy followed their new foster father. The one who was until in hall with Anya just stood and looked at the rest.

"Why you're still here?" She asked gently. "Are you alright?"

When she got no answer, Anastasia took the little boy into her arms.

"It's alright. So, what's your name?" Still nothing. She looked at the file she got a while ago. 'Sasha Vasilvitch Yakovlev' was written on its cover. The princess remembered all the names of the orphans, but this one.

"Fine, at least I know your name." She smiled. "Sasha."

The baby looked at her carefully.

"Whewe mamma?"

"Oh, she… she will come later." Anya knew she's lying, but she didn't know how to tell so little child, that his parents are actually dead. "And now, come on, let's join the rest."

This evening soon was silent. Kids were tired after a long journey from Russia, and everything that happened during the passing day. Now Anya and Dimitri were sitting in the living room, as they had in habit since they moved it. On the fireplace were playfully flames, making wonderful orange-reddish light in the room. The couple was sharing a sofa, and talking about everything that had happened today.

"How you like the parenthood, Dimitri?" She asked looking into boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Tiring, but I think I will get used to this. But, until one thing doesn't leave me alone… Have you noticed that Sasha is awfully quiet?"

"Yeah. In meantime, when you were playing with kids, I checked his papers. He was brought from his parents and older brother, by their friend, to save him from Bolsheviks. His parents had leaflets, and someone told the malice about this. And you know that for this, especially if this is the criticism of Stalin himself…"

"You might end up with a shot in your head, I know. The same would be with me if I'd go back to St. Petersburg."

"We might have some trouble with this child… He's only two, and he has to get used to new people and places…"

"But, with you, everything's possible, Anya. Remember what Vlad said? That if you could teach me how to waltz, you can really do anything."

"That wasn't hard, because you know very well how to dance! But, oh well, I'm so tired that I even don't have ideas for arguing with you tonight. So, I'd better just go to sleep. See you in the morning. Good night." She said and went to the door on the right.

It passed only a few hours when she wakened up hearing baby's calling in the living room. She got up, and slowly followed the voice. She saw Sasha flatted on the polished floor.

"Hey, why you're awake? What happened?"

"Whewe mamma?" The child repeated the question from just a couple hours before.

"Sasha… you… you… won't find her here…" She until had no idea how to explain this to the baby. For reaction she didn't have to wait long, the little boy started to cry. Anya brought him to her room and placed on the bed. "It's alright. I'm here with you." She held the child in the hope this will stop him from crying, but with no use.

'Oh, great. I just dreamed of this…' She thought sarcastically.

"Anya, what are you, nuts? It's two in the morning! What's that noise?" In the door stood Dimitri.

"Your answer is here, with me on the bed." She replied.

"Sasha… I could expect this…" He came towards the two and took the child into his arms. "Have you tried to just walk with him 'round the room?"

"Well, no, it's good for infants, not the toddlers!"

"Are you sure?" He asked as Sasha stopped crying. "See? It's easy. Sometimes living on the street isn't that bad." He grinned.

"Fine. I admit you were right about just carrying him." She said and laid on the bed. "So, what now?"

"I'm leaving you two, and going back to bed." He gave the baby to Anya and left.

"Fine. So we gotta interesting night before us…" She said looking at the little boy sitting next to her. "I guess, you'll stay here with me…" With that, she placed the child on the pillow and covered it with a blanket. The princess waited until Sasha fall asleep, and went out of the room. She wanted to go to the kitchen, but as she was passing the salon she noticed Dimitri sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be thoughtful.

"Dimitri, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Sasha. When my father disappeared I felt the same as this kid. I didn't know what to do, I cried all night long. But I wasn't as lucky as this child. I never had the loving family. Only when in my life appeared one skinny little brat, who made everything upside down, I remembered what love is. She showed me what is the most important - home, love, and family. Yes, Anya, I am speaking about you now. Normally I never open up in front of anyone, I can't speak about my feelings, but now, I know I have to. I owe you this." He got up and embraced the girl. "I don't want that child to suffer as we did. Let him have this home, he needs so desperately..."

"You know, you just said, exactly what I thought. But, since when you need a family so much?"

"You enlightened me this. You're right - home is something that every normal person wants."

"I knew you were crazy, from the beginning." She ascertained with the shamed dignity.

„And you are an example of a normal person?!"

She laughed out loud. He always could make her laugh very easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I keep uploading or I shouldn't bother because the story is a crap?


	9. A Hard Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and Dimitri spend the first day with their new wards.

It was the first morning with the kids, so Anya got up much earlier than usual, to get ready, and prepare the breakfast. She left her room quietly, to not wake Sasha up. In the kitchen, Dimitri was already waiting for her. Nice surprise for her was that the table was prepared, and on the ranger boiled the water for coffee and tea.

"Hi. Did I miss something? When you had time to prepare everything?" She asked kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, it didn't take me long, maybe a quarter." He grinned returning the kiss. "I'm not sure when the kids will get up, but I just wanted to be ready, whenever they will."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

They heard the laughter of kids, and soon nineteen orphans were downstairs.

"So early and you're here already?" Anya asked greeting the kids with a smile.

"I thought we even overslept…" Grigory replied with an apologizing half-smile.

"Oh, yeah, I already forgot about getting up before dawn… By the way, was Phlegmenkof still that bad?"

"Well, I know it's not the right thing to say negative things about people who are dead, but she got even worse. For last few months it was a hell. Even little kids had to make domestic work because the headmistress was already too ill to do anything. I was counting months to leave, but on the other hand, I was worried about the younger kids."

"Gladly now, you don't have to be worried about anything." Dimitri replied with a smile.

The breakfast was a real fight between two younger kids, who wanted to get something at the same time. It was visible that in the orphanage was very hard.

"Nadia, Daniil, calm down! You don't have to fight." Anya said trying to separate two siblings from each other.

"But he…" The little girl tried to protest.

"Look, it's not Russia, alright?” The princess cut the child off “Sit, and calm down, you'll both get it." She added in a gentle tone of her voice.

"She's always this way! She gotta have everything first!"

"Well, she should, she's a girl. Haven't you heard the saying 'ladies first'?" Dimitri asked playfully.

"That's unfair!" The boy yelled, still pretty unhappy.

'Well, at least they feel free…' the fosterers thought.

Later all the kids, together with Anya and Dimitri, went to play in the garden.

"Look, it is our first day together here, so I propose to get to know each other better. And to set several rules ..." Children got creeps at the Dimitri's last sentence.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Nobody is gonna neither scare, rebuke, nor scold you!" Anya smiled warmly. "Let him finish, so you'll know everything." She added, which made intendment effect.

"Fine. Let's start with this second thing. Here it won't be like in Petersburg. We won't be bossing you around, we wanna try to give you a family. I know it might be hard, but let's try."

"So, speaking about the rules, the basic one is, there are no rules, but you gotta be careful to not hurt yourselves. There won't be any rigor, well, alright, you gotta listen to us, but… we won't be ordering you. And anytime, you'd need something you can ask us. We're here to help you."

"And, after summer, most of you will go to school, and that will be your only duty…" Anya explained. "And until then, you have time to get used to the new place, and… to us."

"So, we can do whatever we want?" One of the younger kids asked excited.

"As long as you don't get hurt, and you don't annoy the others…" Dimitri chuckled. "So, if we made everything clear… I have a proposition…" He said and threw a small ball, he was holding, to Anya.

"I know all of your names because I remember you from my time in the orphanage, but I'm sure many things had changed, plus you don't know Dimitri yet, and he doesn't know you either. So, the one, who will catch the ball introduces oneself, and then throws the toy to someone else, okay?"

Children liked the idea. They never played with someone adult, at least most of them. This was something completely new for them; especially that Anya and Dimitri were their guardians and owners of the orphanage. It passed an hour until the ball came back to Dimitri. This was his turn. He looked at Anya in the quest for help, but she only smiled at him.

"Alright, I'm Dimitri. Anya and I were traveling together from Petersburg to Paris. Since that we're... inseparable. And, something which might make you trust me more, or at least I hope so. I'm an orphan myself. I know very well how hard it is to be alone, and that's why now you have Anya and me." Again he looked at his girlfriend - she was still smiling.

With that, they finished the game. Anya and Dimitri stood up and went inside the house.

"Will you play alone for a while?" The princess asked. "If you'd need something, we'll be in the kitchen."

The tutors left the kids in the garden and went inside the house. Dimitri sat on the chair in the kitchen and Anya just rested her back on the cupboard.

"Have you heard them? It's like I was listening to you…" The man said thoughtfully.

"I know, they sounded like me a year ago. And the two kids I'm worried about the most…"

"Sasha and Annushka?"

"Mmhm. Exactly. The youngest ones. Gladly Sasha will soon forget about Russia, and he'll only remember us, but…"

"But your little reflection won't." He sighed. "She's just like you. She's lost, not really knows who her parents were… She also has a mind of her own. Well, all the children need someone they could trust."

"I agree, and you know what is still on my mind? The three words that they mentioned the most often…"

"I just hope we'll give them, what they never had before… I never thought I might say this, but… I… I really wanna help them, even if that means being a step-father to them."

"You're wonderful."

"Well, thanks." For maybe the second time she saw him blush.

They were disturbed by knocking to the front door, so Dimitri went to open it. As he did, he saw Vlad and Sophie.

"Hi, we just came to see how you're doing with the kids." The former aristocrat greeted his friends with a warm smile.

"Since the morning we already had one fight, one arguing and… oh yeah, and over an hour of playing with those crazy chits."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." The older of the two men laughed.

"I didn't say it's bad! I'd say I feel strange taking care of the kids, but I'm starting to like it. But, for now, don't tell Anya…" Dimitri grinned.

"If we're talking about her, where is she?" Sophie asked.

"In the kitchen. Probably already busy with the dinner. We gotta get used to preparing everything for over twenty of us." He laughed.

The friends entered the hall, and the men went to talk in the salon when Sophie joined Anya.

"It's pretty loud here now." Vlad said, as he sat in the armchair, in front of Dimitri.

"Well, if you call it loud, try to imagine when they're inside! They're in the garden now." As he said this, next to him stood a little boy with curly blonde hair. "What this time?" Dimitri asked with a chuckle.

"Whewe Pooka?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"No idea, but better let him stay where he is. You already made him tired enough as for one day." the tutor said and placed the child on his knees. "So, if we made this clear, how about you sit here with us? I think you have already enough of running for all the time, don’t you?" Now the man looked at his friend. "See, that's what’s it like. Oh, and by the way, this is Sasha, the youngest child."

"My, I had no idea you'll have to take care of a baby!" Vlad was impressed that even though Dimitri never took care of anyone before, the man was doing pretty well with the child.

"Neither have we. Only yesterday when he came here, we got to know we'll have a baby to take care of!"

"At least you will have practice before you'll have your own children."

"My own?" The younger man gulped. "Are you sure Anya will want more than kids?!"

"Of course. Every woman wants to have her own baby. And, you won't hide it, you want it too."

"Vlad, I even didn't ask her to marry me, and you're telling me about our own kids?!"

"Glad you began this topic."

"Sasha, maybe go to Anya and untie Sophie, okay?" Dimitri asked, putting his step-son back on the floor. As the child left Dimitri closed the door behind Sasha and went back to Vlad.

"Dimitri, you know that I treat you like my son, and I care about you…"

"I know, Vlad. It's you who helped me when I was on the street."

"Maybe it's not my business, but… you mentioned it yourself, so I think I can ask you… When you're gonna ask Anya to marry you?"

"Funny, I was thinking of the very same thing only a few months ago. I think this summer will be the best… I know I'm waiting with this for too long, but I just wanted to be sure that Anya is happy with me. I don't think any rush is needed here…" He wanted to say something more, but to the room ran a group of children and sat next to Dimitri on the sofa.

"Anya said that you will play with us!" Annushka, the youngest girl, exclaimed excited. "Dimitri let's play the game we did in the morning!" She continued as she began to pull the tutor's shirt.

"Fine. But now, maybe you'd try to behave, huh? I'm not alone here." He caused the kids to pay attention to a man sitting in front of Dimitri. "This is Vladimir, a friend of mine."

"You were right it is getting really loud here when the kids are in the house." The old aristocrat laughed blandly. "Hello."

"Morning." Annushka replied, and was the only one child who said anything. The rest was silent. It was easy to guess that they still weren't sure of how to behave in the new situation.

"The one who speaks the most and has a mind of her own, right?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess so, comrade."

Dimitri and Vlad laughed.

"Annushka, in France we don't use the title 'comrade', rather 'Mr.' or 'Monsieur'."

"Oh, sorry then. I didn't know that."

"It's alright." Vlad smiled.

"You still gotta learn a lot about France." Dimitri grinned. "But you have time for that."

In the meantime, Anya was talking with Sophie. They were sitting in the kitchen and observing ten kids playing in the garden. Children's laughter was filling the room.

"They seem to be glad of being here." Sophie said with a big smile.

"I hope so. Well, fine, everywhere would be better than under Phlegmenkoff's care. But, yeah, I think they feel good here." The princess replied. "And it's not that hard for me to take care of them, because, besides Sasha, I know everyone. I know their needs and fancies."

"Those children are very lucky to have you as their tutor. I see how much compassion you're giving to them. You'll be a wonderful mother…" Sophie started to imagine.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Anya laughed. "Only yesterday twenty kids came here, that's the first thing. And the second thing is that Dimitri and I aren't even engaged! So how can we think of our own children?"

Sophie didn't replay, because inside the kitchen ran ten kids, and just behind them Dimitri with Vlad. The children entered the garden, so their tutor followed them when Vladimir sat next to the older duchess.

"Hey, have I just seen Dimitri running after the kids?" Sophie asked surprised.

"I think so." Anya grinned. "Yeah, I know, it's something strange about him. But, honestly? I like it about him."


	10. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finally finds the courage to ask Anya this most important question.

It already passed a month since the orphans came to France. It was a hard time for everyone, because Anya and Dimitri had to learn how to take care of the kids, and the orphans had to get used to a new place and especially new tutors. It was the late spring, but it was hot like in the middle of summer. All the children were playing under the old oaks on the backyard, and among them, Pooka was trying to get someone's attention. Of course, every kid wanted to play with the puppy for as long as possible. But he just loved it, because he could be at the center of attention. For almost all the time he was carried by one of the younger orphans. Anya wasn't very glad of it, because the dog was getting spoiled.

"Hey, maybe you would let him walk at least for a while? Soon he will forget how to walk." She said with gentle laughter.

"But, he's so cute!" The orphans always had the same answer. Anya just rolled her eyes, and just watched at them playing. Pooka was rather glad, so she didn't try to protest.

"There's pretty big group of them, isn't it?" Suddenly she heard Vlad's voice behind her.

"Yeah, but we already got used to them." She smiled at her friend. "I guess you're looking for Dimitri? Well, he's not home. He wanted to 'check something' in the Paris."

"I know, he went somewhere with Sophie. I hated to be home alone, so I thought I could come and help you with those scapegraces."

"Thanks. Maybe you will convince them that Pooka might be tired? Since the very morning, he's in their arms for all the time. I guess everyone would have enough, even a dog…"

"I'll try."

"Oh, Vlad? Do you know where Dimitri is? You know it, don't you?"

"No idea. He just said that they should be back around three and that they will come here together, that's all."

"I don't believe you, but fine." She said and went inside the house. Here was so cold compared to the garden. She already had enough of hotness, but luckily Vlad offered his help with the orphans, so she could have a short break.

'They should be around three…' She repeated Vladimir's words in her mind. 'Then I have two hours…' To the kitchen ran Annushka, the youngest girl. 'Or less…'

"Anya, do you have some ice?"

"Ice? What do you need it for? Someone got hurt?"

"Nah, uncle wanted a glass of water with ice." The child replied.

"Oh, that's alright then. It's in the refrigerator."

Annushka tried to reach the top part of the fridge, but she failed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Anya chuckled, and lifted her step-daughter, so the little girl could take what she wanted.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The girl took a glass with water and ice and wanted to run back to the backyard, but Anya stopped her.

"Be careful with this glass, okay? Remember…"

"Yeah, I know, we polished the floor yesterday, so it's rather slippery."

"Exactly. Oh, by the way, do you still annoy Pooka?"

"Nope. Uncle said that the dog has enough of playing, and took him to the arbor."

"Very well. But alright, I don't moralize anymore. Just go to Vlad."

What was unusual for Annushka the girl ran from the kitchen without a word.

"But, be careful with that glass!" Anya called after the child, even though she knew that the kid won't hear her. 'Who am I trying to trick? She even won't pay attention to what am I saying…' Anastasia thought with resignation. After a while longer, the princess came back to the garden.

"Vlad, everything's alight? They still didn't kill you off?"

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'm perfectly alright. But, are they always so snappy?"

"Even more. Now they're tired because it's so hot."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dimitri will come here with Sophie, because of uhm… he wanted to go out with you for shopping, or something, so we'll stay here with the kids."

"Vladimir, is it one of your scams, again?!" She looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Oh, of course not! I guess Dimitri just wants to spend some time only with you." He grinned. But Anya knew it too well. It was this kind of a grin saying that what Vlad says isn't true.

"Oh, you're both exactly the same!"

"I just say what I know."

Anya gave her friend an ironic look and went back to the house. She thought that she won't force her friend to tell her the truth, so she decided to wait until Dimitri come back, and explain everything.

It was already sunset when Dimitri asked Anya to go for a walk with him. He led her to the very special place for two of them – the bridge where they defeated Rasputin and made the decision of them being a couple. As they were in the half of its length, Dimitri stopped and rested on his elbows on the rail.

„And to think that not so long ago I thought that the biggest con in history will be finding a perfect girl pretending to be Anastasia… But I guess I was wrong. At first, I found the real princess, and secondly, the biggest scandal would be if this princess would marry a Russian con-man…" He said as he looked at the river, flowing under the bridge. And now he turned to face his girlfriend, who was still silent. "I hoped you will say something, even if this would be one of these harsh comments of yours…"

"Well, you're not a conman, anymore. I think the more accurate description of you is a big child." She grinned.

"Skinny little brat! Can't you see I'm trying to propose you a marriage?!"

"Can again, Maestro?" She looked at him shocked.

"Well, alright, I'll do it in a more traditional way, if Your Highness doesn't understand the language of a simple kitchen boy." Now he knelt in front of her, and from the pocket of his jacket he took off a little red box. "We're together for over a year now, and we've learned that we can count on each other in every situation. Well, okay maybe we don't agree with everything, but at least we can find a compromise. And we've gone through a lot together. All this let me understand that the only thing I dream of is sharing my dull life with you. I know I have nothing to offer you, but love and that until the day I die I'll be devoted to you. Then, Anya, will you marry me?"

For a while, the girl was in so deep shock, that she couldn't say a word. So Dimitri wanted to marry her! When she totally realized the meaning of his question, she knew there was only one good answer.

"Of course I will, Dimitri!" She just flew into his arms. She never even dreamed that she might hear this question from him. Yeah, she knew they were together for the rest of their lives, but, she never expected that Dimitri might want to get married!

As she finally let go off of him, the man opened the little box, he handed to her.

"Today I asked Sophie to go with me and help me with finding a ring which would be worth to buy for you. But, with no effect. And then I showed her something I got from my father, not so long before he died. I know this little thing isn't good enough for you, princess, but Sophie told me something very wise. That it doesn't matter if it's the biggest diamond in the whole of Paris, nor if it's from the most expensive jewelry shop in the city. The sentimental value is what really matters." He put the ring on Anastasia's finger. "My father bought it for my mother, and when she left us without a word, he asked me to give this little thing to the woman, who will be my future wife." He chuckled. "But he had no idea that I will propose to the daughter of the Tsar." Dimitri looked at her tenderly. "I know it has no value, but…"

"Oh, of course, it does!" She smiled through the tears of happiness. "You know that I don't care if something's expensive or not."

"Yes, and that's what is so unusual in you." He put his arm around her shoulders.

They were just standing like this looking at the Seine. Only after a long while, Anya broke to silence.

"This bridge is the place of most important events in our lives…"

He nodded.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "And it already passed so long since we fought with Rasputin and for me, it still seems like it was only yesterday…"

"I have the same impression. But, I'm glad it was so long ago. The sooner we will get over with it the better."

"You're right. I don't wanna remember what happened a dozen months ago. This horrible night at Opera. Still, whenever I think of those events I get the creeps."

"Well, I overplayed a bit. I should listen to you until the end, not just slap you and go away… I regret it."

"I earned that. It was my fault. If not this stupid plan of getting money I'd never hurt you." He admitted with shame.

"Well, if you wouldn't have this plan, I'd never go with you and Vlad to Paris. Therefore, you'd never be my betrothed." She smiled. But she was surprised that Dimitri admitted that he did something wrong. Anya was wondering how many times Dimitri is going to surprise her.


	11. Looking for Ilia and Katia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya decides to find her long not seen friends from the orphanage.

_Autumn, 1927_

Next two months had passed. The summer turned into autumn. Trees in the garden gathered colors of yellow and red. It was still pretty warm, so most the time they were spending in the garden with their charges.  
This afternoon Anya and Dimitri sat on a bench in the corner of the garden, looking over the children playing a ball.

"You know, for last few days, I'm thinking of Ilia. He was always like a brother for me. I really miss him... Do you think I could try to find him?"

"Why not," Dimitri replied with a smile. "I guess I know, how to help you... What was his last name?"

"Vlashnikov. Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov."

"Is their father named Sergei?" Dimitri asked surprised.

"I don't know, I never talked with Ilia about his parents. I met them once when they came to take Ilia and Katia home. Why you're asking?"

"Sergei Vlashnikov was my father's friend."

"If it is the same guy, maybe you will find out what happened to your father?"

"Perhaps... I haven't seen him for almost eleven years... Oh, never mind." Dimitri cut off the conversation. He seemed like not really wanting to think of this any longer. He got up and joined the children.

′Why he's always hiding his feelings? Can't he just admit that he misses his father? It's obvious.' Anya thought. She already knew when the memories were too hard for him to think of them - then Dimitri was always going away. Anya didn't have much time for thinking, however, because Sasha joined her.

"You already have enough of playing?"

"Mmhm. Whewe's Pooka?"

"I guess, he's in my room, but let him rest. Today you really exaggerated. I hate to moralize, but the dog isn't a toy, and he also gets tired. So, please, just leave him alone at least until evening, alright?"

"Okay."

"Mamma, whewe's Petewsbuwg?"

For a second she was silent. She even didn't realize what the question was about. What coughed her attention was how this little boy called her. So, did they give him what he needed the most? Anya smiled and tried to focus more on the answer to Sasha's question. The boy was too little to understand that she's not his mother; he already didn't remember that he actually was an orphan. So why to remind him about that?

"St. Petersburg? Well, it's in Russia. Very far from here." She replied.

"Annushka said it was vewy bad thewe. She was in owphanage."

"Like me. For maybe three years we were living in the same orphanage, near Petersburg."

"But…"

"Yes, I do have the family, but only for last two years. I have you, Dimitri, my grandmother, and your step-siblings."

Now next to Sasha sat Annushka, so the boy was between them.

"Anya, did you take Pooka somewhere? I'm looking for him for over an hour!" The little girl complained.

"Yeah, I let him have a rest. But please, don't look for him today, okay?"

"Oh, alright." For a second she was silent, but then she had the next question. "How did you get to Paris?"

"Oh, that's a very long story…"

"But in short… please…"

Anastasia looked at the sky like she was searching for help there.

'Give me patience to this child!' She called in her thoughts. But she knew she had to answer. "The whole journey lasted over three months…"

"Why so long?" Annushka kept asking questions.

"Because a bridge was destroyed, so we couldn't continue the train ride. We had to walk."

"Who was with you?" It was hard to stop Annushka from asking so many questions.

"Dimitri, Vlad, and Pooka. We walked all Poland and half of Germany until we rented horses, then we had to go by free cutting alloy, and then bikes. And the last part of the voyage, probably the most interesting, a sail across the Baltic sea. And that's how we got to France."

"So, you know where you have your necklace from?"

"I got it from my grandmother. As a child, I was about to go to Paris because Russia was too dangerous for me and my family. Unfortunately, only my grandmother and I are alive…"

"Why?" Anya was already tired of Annushka's questions, especially that she had no idea how to answer for this last one. She didn't want to tell it when Sasha was near to not scare him, and even Annushka was too little to understand. "Anya, why?"

"One day, I'll tell you."

"Why not now?"

"Dimitri!" Anastasia called out. She had no idea what to do, so she hoped that her husband-to-be will help her.

"What?"

"Please, take care of Sasha for a while, alright? I'm going to the kitchen."

"Something's wrong?" He asked like he was reading her mind.

"Yes, and no. Never mind. I'll explain it to you later."  
"Anya, I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Then come with me. I hope they won't get hurt if we'll leave them alone for a few minutes."

As they were inside the house, Anya began her explanations.

"Annushka constantly asks me questions. And I have no idea how to answer for the last one, especially to such a little child. How am I to tell her that the tsar was..." Because Dimitri was still holding Sasha, she whispered. "That he ended his life in the basement in Yekaterinburg?"

"Perhaps, that he was simply... shot by the Bolsheviks? Or rather on Lenin's orders, by Yurovsky and his soldiers? But how will you explain that you and the empress escaped, without mentioning little Dimitri?"

"This is the smallest problem. It's enough that I won't say who our savior was. She won't guess that now he's my husband-to-be."

"So, you have one problem solved. I'm sorry that I forced you to tell me all this. I had no idea that you gotta explain such things to her."

"Well, it's not so hard, actually. At least I didn't see the execution. All I knew was that someone had broken into the palace, and that was all."

"A blessing in disguise..."

They even didn't notice that they could talk normally, because Sasha had a very hard sleep. The little boy slept in his step-father's arms. Anya smiled at this. They looked so cute together.

"Take him to bed. He's terribly tired since the morning he was playing with the others."

"Oh, how I wish I could do the same, and just have an hour for reading a book or just take a nap… I'm struggling on my feet. Good luck in talking with Annushka." He was in the doorway when Anya stopped him.

"Dimitri! If you're tired, I guess you can have a rest. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," she replied with a warm smile. Her heart was still melting when she was looking at Dimitri holding Sasha. They looked absolutely adorable together.

"Well then, ... If you say so... Just wake me up, if I'm needed, alright?"

"Fine. Don't worry. I should be alright with them."

However, soon she wasn't so sure of what she said, because she was joined by Annushka.

"Anya, why only you and your grandmother are alive?" This child was more stubborn than Anastasia and Dimitri together.

"Sit down, I'll finish you this story, but you gotta help me."

"Okay."

"So, just dry these plates."

"Alright. But, you gotta tell me!"

"Fine. So, where I had to cut off? Oh, yes, right, at the part about my escape. I don't know that much. All I can remember was that someone attacked the Winter Palace, and then the escape with my grandmother through the servants quarters, on the back of the building and then to the train station."

"What about the rest?"

"They're said to have been taken to Siberia, I guess the town was called Yekaterinburg."

"And what was next?"

"The rest you already know. I was taken to Phlegmenkoff's orphanage."

"But… you escaped from the palace?"

"Well, yeah. Like everybody – my family, servants and the rest of the staff. But they were caught…"

"So, you're a princess?!"

"Well, as unreal as it sounds, yes, I am," Anya replied with a smile. 

"Which one? As far as I remember the tsar had three daughters…"

"Four, and one son."

"So, which duchess are you?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I am Anastasia."

At last Anya said something that stopped Annushka from talking for longer than few seconds!

'So it was that easy? At last!' Anya thought glad that at least for a while her little reflection will be quiet.  
Anya couldn't fall asleep tonight, so she decided to stop tossing in her bed, and just went to the kitchen. As she entered it, she noticed that the door leading to the garden was opened. As she stood it its way, she saw Dimitri sitting on a bench. She came to him.

"Sleepless night?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. You know, I'm thinking of your friends… Do you remember when they left the orphanage? I mean the year."

"Yeah, Nineteen twenty-three. Exactly three years before I left."

"Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov, was it?"

"Mmhm."

"But you don't know the names of their parents… and that might be a problem, because…"

"Yeah, I know, but I still remember their birth dates, so I guess it might be helpful." She grinned.

"Fine, so in the morning, please, write everything down on a sheet of paper, and just give it to me. It's all you have to do."

"And I am to believe that you'll find them?"

"Perhaps, all depends on how detailed information you'll give me."

The very next morning Dimitri went out just after breakfast. Normally when he was going out, he was allowing the younger orphans to go with him, but this time, he told them that he had to go on his own. Anya had no idea where was he going, but she knew it had to do with searching for Ilia and Katia since Dimitri asked her to write all the information about this two before he went out. And she was right. Dimitri met Vlad at Eiffel Tower.

"Hey, Vlad!" Dimitri said with a smile, seeing his friend looking around in the crowd.

"Dimitri, glad to see you. Do you have this information?"

"Yeah." He replied handing the older man a piece of paper. "Not much, but hope it's enough…"

"We will see…" Vladimir read the notes Anya did. "Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov… No photograph, and no parents' names either… But at least she remembers when they were born…"

"Not so optimistic as you expected huh?" Dimitri asked sadly, expecting that it might not be enough to find Anya’s friends.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Vlad, remember that the costs aren't important. I'll just do anything to help Anya find her friends! Even if this would mean, searching on my own throughout all Soviet Union! You, know, maybe this will sound insane, but I will be happy only when Anya will."

"I can't believe you're saying something like this." Vlad laughed. So long ago, you would never think that you may love her…"

"Better late than never." Dimitri grinned.

Vladimir said good-bye, and went to see someone who was "the right person to look for help at". Dimitri hoped that he will be able to go too, but he ended up alone, in the crowd of people under the Eiffel Tower.

'I gotta try another way of getting the information…' The man thought and narrowed to one of the poorer districts of Paris, where a small newspaper's office was. Even though it wasn't a big corporation the magazine printed here was pretty popular in France, mostly because of good information and low price. 'May Russians moved to France after the revolution… Maybe by chance, these two did so too?' With that thought he entered the office and asked one of the workers:

"Excuse me, I'd like to give a small announcement about searching for a family of mine…"

"Of course, monsieur. I will need their detailed information about them."

"Well, I only have their names, and dates of birth. They actually are my siblings-in-law, but it passed five years since my wife has seen them for the last time. All I know is that they're names are Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov, and they were born in St. Petersburg, Russia, in 1907 and 1914. The boy is older. I don't know the names of their parents."

"This might be difficult to find them, especially that from what you've told me, you cannot be sure that they moved to France, maybe they until live in the Soviet Union? But, of course, I will put your request in tomorrow's number."

"Thank you very much. Oh, and please, repeat this entrance also in next ten ones." He added the contact details in case the Vlashnikovs would read the article, and waited until the officer will note everything.

"That would be 30 Franks."

"Here," Said Dimitri putting the coins on the desk, and left the office hoping that this will help. He was about to go back to his car when he passed a candy shop.

'Well, Anya will make me hurt, but… at least the kids won't.' He said to himself in his mind and entered the shop.

It passed only two weeks when they got a letter from the man, who was to find the Vlashnikovs. Dimitri was right that they moved to France. They actually lived in Dieppe, in the north part of France, at the La Manche Canal. Dimitri couldn't help but just stared at Anya, as she was reading the message from the office for a probably millionth time. He had no idea that this may make her so happy.

"Are ya gonna write to them? Or maybe you wanna go and see them?" He asked standing behind her and kissing her cheek.

"I guess I'll write them a short letter. Maybe they could come here for a few days?"

"I have nothing against it. But, maybe you would write the letter in the evening, when the kids will go to sleep, huh? I guess Annushka won't leave you alone…"

"She won't. You're right I will do that later, but it's just I still can't believe that…"

"I know. I just hope they will answer soon."

Just as she said, in the late evening Anya sat in the living room, and started her letter.

"How is it going?" Dimitri asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm still thinking what to write… I'm afraid I might spend all night long on that…"

"Well, if so, maybe I will take care of Sasha tonight? When you'll be done, you can sleep in my room, and I'll take yours."

"Fine. Good luck with Sasha."

He decided to wait until Sasha would fall asleep, but it seemed that the boy wouldn't fall asleep until the very morning. Resigned Dimitri rested his elbows on the side of the cot.

"What happens, Sasha? Why you're still awake?" He asked softly. "You wanna wait for Anya?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm afraid she won't come before very late night. You know her when she starts something, she won't stop until she's done."

"The music box"

"What music box?" The little boy pointed a small golden casket on a cupboard. "Oh, that one." Dimitri took the box. "I won't open it..." He said more to himself than to the child.

"Why?"

"How Anya opens it?"

"She has a locket."

"Exactly, she has it with her for all the time. Tonight you have to be satisfied with your teddy bear." Dimitri began to be skeptic about convincing the boy to finally fall asleep. "No, Sasha, please, don't do that! I'm beggin' you, just don't cry! Anya will kill me!" Dimitri panicked, as he saw child's frown.

The little boy looked at his step-father with curiosity.

"Spasiba," Dimitri said relieved. He scanned the bookshelf next to Sasha's bed. "Maybe instead of the music box, a book for children? What you think of such an exchange?"

"Yep"

When taking out a children's book from the shelf a big book covered by black leather, almost fell on his head. He opened it. Dimitri recognized Anya's handwriting at once. 'I will check what this, as I'll be sure Sasha's asleep.

After twenty minutes the child fell asleep. Dimitri took the notes of the girl. He wanted to just check what this was, but after the first page, he got interested in this. He knew very well that if Anya would see him reading her diary, she'd got really mad with him. He thought, however, that when Anya was too busy with her letter, so he had plenty of time for reading. He rested on the bed and began reading attentively.

It took him long to finish the book. Not only because it was long, but also because it really showed how hard life Anya had before she found her family. But even though she was very strong and could find something positive in even very bad, and almost fatal situation. The way she ended her diary moved him deeply:

'The life writes different screenplays. But even when one loses faith, someday on their way, they will meet somebody, who will remind them that it's only the beginning. I met somebody like this. And I'd like, every orphan to never lose hope and be desperate to realize one's dreams. Even these craziest ones.'

'Oh, God… Anya, how much you had to go through to find your happiness…' Dimitri thought and stood up from the bed. He placed the book back where it belonged, and looked at his step-son, who was sleeping peacefully in his little bed. Dimitri had no idea that he might be so happy to take care of a child. That was it. A father, that's who this little child was thinking of Dimitri. The man smiled at this thought. Not wanting to wake Sasha up, he just left the room. As he closed the door, he saw Anya until writing her letter.

'It takes her way too long…' He thought and went to the office where they had the wine basement. Dimitri took rather strong and sweet kind, then two glasses from the kitchen, and back to the living room. He sat next to his wife-to-be, and put the stuff he was holding on the table.

"How is it going?"

"Could've been better… But I always had the problem with writing something short." She replied with a tired voice.

"So maybe you could make a short break? What you'd say for a glass of good wine?" He asked jauntily.

"If you'll make me drunk, and I won't finish this letter tonight, I promise, I'll make you hurt!" Anya laughed, as Dimitri handed her a glass of dark purple liquid.

"So, for soon replay from your friends." He smiled and hit his glass against Anastasia's.

"Yeah. I just hope everything will go right."

'So do I…' Thought Dimitri, but he also meant something else… "But you know, until now everything went well, and just as you intended it to, so I guess in this case it will be the same."

"Stoic, as usual… That's all you…" She mumbled ironically.

"Anya, have mercy, at least tonight, please…" He said entreatingly. "Maybe you wanna some more wine?" He asked as he finished his glass.

"Well, why not." She smiled. "I guess it will even help me with the writing…" Added Anastasia drinking up her liquor.

"Yeah… the wine has lots of advantages…" He whispered.

"May I?" She asked coquettishly putting her glass in front of him.

"Sure. I guess me as well..." Ascertained Dimitri, and spilled the rest of the wine to their glasses.

"You know, I think I can finish the writing in the morning and I won't blame you for not finishing it tonight…"

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." He grinned and held her close to him. Anya put her head on Dimitri's shoulder. It was so wonderful to be in his arms and hear the rhythm of his heart's beating. He also began to think of how right she felt against him. Slowly, Dimitri began to kiss her cheeks and lips and in the end Anya's neck. The last caress was something new for her. She never felt something like this. The princess looked into the deep brown eyes of her fiancé.

"Not so long ago, you weren't so confident, when you wanted to kiss me…" She giggled.

"Many things had changed…" He replied with lowered, full of an unknown for her feeling in his voice. "For example the fact that we're engaged now..." He added with even lower tone.

She wasn't sure of what to think of this. She had no idea of the feeling that was overtaking her so strongly. Is it what people call the passion? She had no idea. She until didn't know many fillings; only now she learned what love exactly is. Yeah, sure she always dreamed of it, but she couldn't even expect that this feeling could be so all-embracing. "So, if you're not too drunk, maybe you wanna go to bed?" As usual, Dimitri asked something ambiguous. Of course, he meant something more than the basic meaning of this question, but he hoped Anya won't notice that.

"And I guess you think I will let you sleep with me?" She also asked him the same kind of an inquiry, but she meant the basic meaning of it.

"Why not? We're not kids anymore."

"Well, fine, but one condition. Don't talk anymore." She said and leaned towards him. He could see her shining eyes and the wine dallying in them. They had too much alcohol…

"Anya, can't you stop this? You know I love arguing with you, but not now…" He said and kissed her passionately. They lasted in the cares for long, so long that they felt dizzy, and only then they parted. Somehow Anya knew that it wasn't the end, and what Dimitri meant by going to bed wasn't what she thought…


	12. After Most Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri fears that he might've hurt Anya...

She woke up in the room she didn't recognize, at least at first. Only when she looked around, she noticed that she's in Dimitri's room, not her own! Then, the memories of the night came to her. Anya smiled at this, and gently put her hand on Dimitri's place, but it was empty. Where the heck he went? Is it so late that everyone's up? She looked at a small clock on a night table; of course, she should be already in the kitchen. The girl sat up on the bed and felt a pain in her head.

'Dimitri, I will make you hurt!' She thought as she remembered why she could have a headache. She wasn't used to drinking much alcohol, but last night she had pretty much of it. Slowly she went to her room to get dressed, and then she joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. Everyone was cheerful, but Dimitri. He seemed to be down and thoughtful, yet she had no idea why.

"Hey, good morning!" She said.

"Morning." Replied the kids.

Dimitri soon disappeared somewhere, like he was avoiding Anya. What was wrong? At night everything was more than perfect, and now…? What's going on with him?

"Is Dimitri acting so odd since he got up?" She asked confused.

"Pretty much. Anya, I know it's none of our businesses, but have you argued with him last night?" Asked the oldest boy.

"Not at all. I spent almost all night long on writing a letter, and Dimitri was to be with Sasha… We even had no occasion for arguing." She frowned. "Well, Dimitri is Dimitri, and often he has such swinging moods. Like a pregnant woman."

By chance, Dimitri heard only the word "pregnant", and even more, dark thoughts came to his mind. He used her, again. Or rather she could think so. They weren't married yet, but he already slept with her. Is she thinking he's a jerk? Has he hurt her? He couldn't find an answer and desperately needed help. He decided to go and see Vlad. It was pretty often that he was going to see his friend, so it didn't surprise Anya. Dimitri just said he might be late and left. The kids looked at their foster-mother puzzled.

"Anya, what happened to Dimitri?" Asked Annushka. "Has he forgot that he promised to play with us today?"

"Seems so, I have no idea what's going on with him. But, well, if he can't play with you, I'll do this. Come on, let's go to the garden."

Dimitri slowly went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. It passed only five minutes until it came, but for the man, it was an eternity. He wasn't sure if Vladimir was home, but if not, he'll wait somewhere. Just to not talk too much with Sophie. He liked her, but he also knew she loved to know everything about anything, so today talking to her would be dangerous. Finally, he reached the house where Sophie lived. He knocked on the door. This time, it wasn't the servant who opened it, but Sophie herself.

"Oh, hello, Dimitri, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Great, merci."

"Vlad's home?"

"Yes, he's in the garden. Please, come in." The Duchess lead her guest to the garden behind the house, yet in their way, she kept asking questions. "Where's Anya?"

"Uhm… she stayed home with the kids."

"Oh, so maybe you'll talk with Vladdy, and I will go and see how is she doing?"

"Well, if you want, sure. She'll be happy to see you." Maybe Sophie's visit wasn't Anya's dream, but causing the duchess to leave him alone with Vlad was something he dreamed about.

As Dimitri joined his best friend in the garden, Vlad instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"What happened, my boy? You had a hard arguing with Anya?"

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"I slept with her." Vladimir made a surprised face, so Dimitri continued. "I… made love to her… She was writing a letter at night… but… I brought some wine… and… we got a bit drunk… she slept with me… she agreed… Vlad, what am I to do?"

The older man smiled thoughtfully. For the first time, he saw Dimitri being worried about a night with a woman. Well, of course, now it wasn't just any woman, but Anya, however, Vlad would never think that his friend might care so much about spending a night with Anastasia.

"At first, calm down, nerves won't help you. And, now, tell me what's the problem. Anya told you something?"

"No, as she woke up, I was already with the kids. I tried to not talk to her about last night. I feel guilty that I've done this. Vlad, it was her first time! We're not married yet, but I… oh and before I left she said something about being pregnant… what if she's with a baby?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't too responsible, but on the other hand, you love her and she loves you back, right?"

"You know that I love her more than the life itself! I just got drunk and I lost control, I shouldn't do this, not yet, not before she will be my wife! And… now… probably she's pregnant…"

"You have to talk to her. You must tell her what you feel. You were avoiding Anya since she got up, right?" Dimitri only nodded, so Vlad continued. "This was your biggest mistake. You should be by her when she woke up. You see, women are much more complex than we think. Maybe for her, it wasn't a bad experience, but surely very important, and she needed you in the morning."

"You think so? Won't she be angry with me, because of what I've done to her?"

"Dimitri, I see I have to ask you this, even though it's a very privet question…"

"Go on, nothing can make my mood worse, because I'm already totally down."

"What Anya told you at night if she said anything because from what you're telling me, she was rather silent."

Dimitri frowned sadly.

"She said it was… wonderful…"

Vladimir smiled brightly. This boy was often blind on the gentle way of speaking of something.

"Dimitri, it means she cannot be angry with you. Go to her, and apologize, but not for what happened at night, but for your bad attitude in the morning. You should talk to her, if you won't you will always have a barrier between the two of you."

Meanwhile, Anya had a similar conversation with Sophie. The older duchess was asking millions of questions, and Anastasia had to answer all of them, which reminded her of their first meeting when Sophie was asking her about details from princess' childhood. Yet, this time the questions were even harder.

"So, what happened between you and Dimitri? You had an arguing again? When he came to ours he was like a bitten dog."

"Well, he's just himself. Dimitri will always be Dimitri and will have his crazy swinging moods. And I thought it's something characteristic for women, but I see he's even a harder case."

"What you were arguing about this time?"

"We weren't arguing, even pretty opposite. Well, it's kinda hard for me to talk about it… uhm…" For a second Anya was searching for proper words, yet, Sophie didn't let her be silent.

"What happened? You didn't have a fight, so what happened?"

"But, as for now, don't tell grandmamma, okay?"

"I will be silent as a grave."

"Well, we slept with each other. In this other… meaning…"

"Only now?"

Anastasia looked at her aunt and laughed loudly.

"What?"

"I thought you already did, long ago…"

"No, just last night. And since the very morning, he's acting oddly. What have I done to him? I said something wrong, or what, it wasn't what he expected? Actually, I don't care, but he could at least pretend to be normal. All the kids already asked me what's wrong, and if we had an arguing with Dimitri. And what am I to tell them? That we had a wonderful night, but he's going crazy because of unknown reason?"

Sophie smiled. She really thought that the young couple had a really serious fight, but it occurred to be something bigger.

"Have you talked to him?"

"If he'd give me a chance… But, as soon as I entered the kitchen, he finished his coffee and left. Well, maybe it's because of a hangover. He had a bit too much wine, I guess."

The two women laughed at the last Anya's comment.

"As he'll be back, you have to talk to him. He must know that it was something important for you. By the way, has he waited for you to be woken up, or he left you asleep?"

"When I woke up, he was gone. So, I got up, ran to my room, got dressed and went to the kitchen, where he was taking care of the kids, like usual, but as he saw me, he instantly went off."

Suddenly they heard the smash of the front door, and to the garden where Anya was sitting with Sophie, entered Vlad and just behind him, a huge bouquet of red roses and only then, Dimitri. This was too much for Anastasia, she couldn't help but laughed. It was the very first time ever when Dimitri bought her flowers! Uneasily, he came towards Anya and handed her the bouquet. Sophie and Vlad went inside the house, to let the couple talk in silence.

"Anya, … I…"

"Mhm, what this time? What huge crime you've committed?" She asked with a playful grin. "Well, judging from this bunch of roses it has to be something even bigger than a con…"

"Are you this angry with me?" He asked sadly.

"Me, angry with you? What for? Of course, if you haven't done anything after you went to see Vlad."

"I'm sorry for today's morning. For being cold and avoiding you. It's just I felt guilty for what happened last night. Hope you haven't thought I used you again? That all this was only to sleep with you?"

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I see you're nuts! Don't you think that it's something as normal as walking or breathing?"

"Sure, but for married couples…"

"Okay, let me ask you straight, you regret that it happened?"

"Anya, of course not!"

"Fine, then, we explained everything. Could you act like usually?"

"Well, not everything, yet. Before I left I've heard you saying something about pregnancy…"

"Yeah, that you have swinging moods like a pregnant woman."

"So, you're not with a baby?"

"Of course not! If there would be even a slight chance that I could get pregnant, I'd force you to use a proper stuff. Maybe, I will sound cold now, but I still care about the opinion of people, so with having a baby I'd prefer to wait until we're married." She said with exaggerated seriousness. They both laughed, as they realized what was the reason for this crazy events. Something that they should talk about was untold, and they could even argue, but someone wise told them what to do.

"And now, could you go to the kids, and tell them that we hadn't had any arguing last night? They're terribly worried. And, I will go to the post office to send this letter to Vlashnikovs, alright?"

"Fine. And, thanks." He replied pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek.


	13. Long Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya finally finds her long lost friends.

_Winter, 1927_

In the morning Anya was waking up by a noise In the living room. A groggy girl left her room and saw Dimitri giving instructions to two men carrying a huge pack. She stopped in the middle of a step and watched them. As they finally set the cargo on the floor, by the wall and left the house, Anya asked:

"What did they bring?"

"Well, I guess, the best way to get know is to unpack this…" He smiled impishly.

She unrolled carefully several layers of the wrapping paper. She had no idea what it was but felt that it was very heavy. As the girl removed the last sheet, she saw a familiar picture.

"Dimitri, how... how you got that?" Anastasia was surprised.

The man crossed hands on the chest and said with a flash of the satisfaction in eyes:

"As you see being a well-known con-man isn't that bad. Old lads from the black market are sometimes useful. I just read in the newspaper that this portrait was taken from the palace by some smugglers, so I wrote to a proper guy, and that's all." He shrugged with his shoulders "Not a big deal. And I knew you'll be glad to have it."

"Thanks!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"At last it's where it should be." He said and returned girl's embrace.

A few hours later, when Anya was upstairs with the kids, Dimitri called Sophie.

"Hi, I gotta speak fast and silent, because I don't want Anya to hear this… Today's her birthday, and I need some time to prepare a surprise for her… Kids will help me, but I need Anya to be out for at least three hours…"

"No problem! I'll come with Vladdy, so he'll help you." The Duchess answered happily. "We'll be at yours in an hour."

"Great. Thanks a lot, Sophie." With this, he had to end the call since Anastasia just joined him.

"Oh, there you are. Actually, I was looking for you…"

"Well, for last hour I was here, reading this book." He said pointing the sleeper. "But anyway, do we have a ladder?"

"A ladder? Yeah, it's in the basement, but what do you need it for?!"

"You'll see." He replied and left the room.

The girl went back to the kids, who played in the playroom. She smiled at them as she saw their game. How easy was to make them happy. Just a few toys and peace of paper, so they could draw or play the hangman.

"I know you're having fun here, but what you'd say for playing in the garden? Maybe there's not that much snow, but I guess you still can make a snowman…" As an answer, the kids ran down the stairs, put their coats and entered the garden. The princess barely caught up with them in the hall, while taking her green cloak from the hanger. As soon as she joined the children, they started a fight for snowballs. At first everybody was careful to not hit Anya, but finally, even she had snow behind the collar. For a second the orphans were just looking at their housemother, and then everybody pointed the youngest girl.

"She did this!"

"I missed, I wanted to hit Yury!"

"Doesn't matter." Anya laughed. "You don't have to blame one another." Now she grinned and made a really big snowball. "But, someone will…" She was about to throw it when she heard Dimitri's voice behind.

"Anya! Sophie came, and… uhm… she wants to talk to you…"

"Fine. But, could you look after our scamps? I don't wanna them to kill each other."

"Well, first they will be done with me." He laughed.

She returned the smile and entered the house. In the kitchen waited for her aunt and Vladimir.

"Oh, hi, Sophie. Nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. But, I have a problem… You know Vladdy always pays me compliments, so I never know what he really thinks…"

"You, know, I'd better help Dimitri with the kids…" The old aristocrat suggested and left the ladies alone.

"Nice, Sophie…" The young princess mumbled. "But, never mind. So you said something about a problem…"

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask if you could go with me shopping? You know, I saw a nice dress, but I'm not sure if it'll suit me… Please, can I count on you?"

"Do you think I am the expert in the matter of wear? Well, fine, I can go. No problem." She answered with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Sophie almost sang.

In the garden, two men were looking after the children and speaking about the Soviet government. She knew they were completely absorbed by the discussion, but she interrupted them.

"I'm going out with Sophie. We'll be back as soon as possible. Dimitri, take care of them, and be careful."

"Fine, don't worry. This time it's three of us to take care of twenty kids. So, just have fun. I have everything under control."

"Fine. See ya."

Ladies reached the front door, when somebody jerked Anya's scarf, so the girl turned around.

"Sasha?"

"I wanna go too."

"Oh, I'm not sure..." She didn't finish, because Dimitri joined them.

"Here you are! Why you're escaping from me?" The man asked taking the little boy into his arms.

"I wanna go too." The child repeated.

Fiancés looked at each other understandingly. Then Anya asked the little boy if he had or not the snow behind his collar.

"No". The kid replied imploringly.

"And you have your clothes dry?"

"Yes."

"Sophie?"

"You know that this child is my weak point."

The girl took the little boy from Dimitri.

Just after the Anya closed the door, kids joined their foster father in the hall. Behind them followed Vlad.

"So, if we're alone now… What's your plan?" The older man asked.

"I guess I'll go to do shopping with Grigory, so… uhm… could you stay with children?"

"Sure. That's why I'm here."

In the way to the nearby market, Dimitri started talking with his oldest charge.

"In a few months, you have birthday… You'll be 18…"

"Yeah…" The boy replied sadly.

"Did you already think of a place to live? Because, I personally hope, you didn't."

"But… I thought I had to leave when I'll be eighteen… I mean, sure I feel like home with kids and two of you as our tutors, but…"

"But, it's still an orphanage?" Dimitri smiled warmly. "Well, it is, but only in documents. Don't worry, you can stay even forever. I talked with Anya about you, and both of us just can't imagine that you could move out."

"Thanks. I'm very grateful."

Dimitri smiled but didn't say anything more, because the two entered a small confectionery, next to the market. As for so early afternoon, the queue was quite long, mostly because of a girl, who was changing her mind, and for all the time hurried by her family. Before them were only two people, but Dimitri and his friend spent almost half an hour in the shop.

'In a while, I will tell something rude to this kid…'

"Even Annushka makes her decisions faster," Grigory whispered annoyed.

"Yeah."

After the next five minutes, it was their turn to make the order. And after a while, the two friends went back home, but as they reached the cross of the streets, younger of them, turned left.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" Dimitri asked.

"I just wanna get something for Anya. I'll be home in less than half an hour."

"Fine." He said and continued his walk alone. He made only a few steps when he heard the man calling him from the opposite side of the alley.

"Excuse me, monsieur; we're looking for the number twenty-six."

Dimitri crossed the street, to join the four people he saw in the shop only a couple of minutes before.

"Actually, it's my house. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for… Anya…"

"Well, she's my fiancée." He smiled, which was returned by the family.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself then. I'm Sergei Vlashnikov, and this is my wife, Irina."

"Then you two must be Ilia and Katia."

"Yeah." Now to the conversation joined the boy, who looked like a copy of his father.

"I'm Dimitri Markov." Said the man and shook hands with his new friends. "Actually you've chosen the best day you could to come. Today's Anya's birthday. You'll make her the greatest surprise."

The rest of the way to the house they made together.

As Anya came back home, there was silence. Even the lights were turned off. She got suspicious.

'What's the heck going on?!' She thought and went to the living room to leave the bags with new clothes. No sooner did she turned the light on, she saw Dimitri with kids, Vlad and Marie.

"Happy Birthday!" They called.

"Well, thanks a lot!" She seemed to be very surprised.

"You didn't expect it, did you, princess?" Asked Dimitri as he was next to her, warping her with his arm.

"From the beginning, I knew it was your idea. Thanks."

"Well, it's not the end of surprises for you… Someone's waiting for you in the kitchen…" He added and led the girl out the living room.

As she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she stood for a second, could believe her eyes. On the sofa, next to the stove, were sitting two people, who were like siblings for her, during the time in the orphanage. Together with them, were their parents. The four also looked at her with a big dose of astonishment. They remembered a skinny little girl with her hair grabbed in a ponytail, wearing dirty torn clothes. And now, in front of them stood a young woman, who looked just gorgeous in her blue dress, and her hair gently going down her back.

"Anya… is that really you?" It was Ilia, who broke the silence.

"You can't recognize your own step-sister?" She asked with a smile. "Nice." Added Anya, and held the boy.

"You have no idea how we missed you!" Ilia had a shaking voice.

"I missed the two of you too." Now she turned to Katia. "Hey, you grew up a lot since we've seen each other last time."

"You've changed more." The younger of them admitted. "Have you found your family?"

"I did. It's a very long story, but we'll have time to talk about it." As the three finally finished their long welcome, Anya looked at her unrealized step-parents. "Such a long time… I guess Katia's right, I have changed a lot… but you didn't at all. It's wonderful to see you again."

"What happened to you when we took the children?" Mr. Vlashnikov asked.

"Well, it's something so weird, that it might take all night long to tell everything. But, what happened to you? I mean, how it comes that you moved to France?"

They decided to not talk too much right now because the rest of the family was waiting in the living room, but when it got late, and in the house were only Anya with Dimitri and Vlashnikovs, the five sat down at the fireplace and started to tell their stories.

"So, in great short, when I left the orphanage I went to St. Petersburg to get a ticket to Paris. But I didn't have a visa, so I was told to go to see a guy, who could somehow help with getting the proper papers. And so I did. But I didn't really get the papers, I just went with him and his friend to Paris. They wanted to find the lost princess Anastasia, and they convinced me that I 'look an awful lot like her'. Well, maybe it was a crazy thing to do, but if this was to help me find my family, I couldn't care less."

"But… You were only an imposter… So, how it comes you found your family?"

"Well, you might think I'm crazy, but… I am Anastasia."

"How is that possible?! I thought all the Romanovs were dead…" Mrs. Vlashnikov was shocked.

"Well, besides mean my grandmother. We were lucky, because a young kitchen boy helped us, and led through to servants quarters on backs of the palace. Then, I had this accident on the train station, and a few days later I was brought to the orphanage."

"So, that's why this soldier was so suspicious about you during the control at Phlegmenkoff's?" Ilia asked, remembering something that happened when they were until kids.

"I guess so. But, oh, never mind; better tell me what happened to you after you left."

"Not that much. We moved to France, and as dad got a job in Dieppe we bought an apartment in the center." Ilia replied.

"But now, I had to change the place I'm working in, because the corporation I worked for, went broke. We were thinking of going more south, like Marseille, or Lion, but when we got your letter, we decided to move to Paris. It's a huge city, so I'm sure I can get a job here, and what's the most important, we'll be close to you." Mr. Vlashnikov added.

"How did you meet Dimitri?" Katia asked.

"Oh, right I didn't mention him in all this story. Well, he was the one I had to meet to get the travel papers." Grinned Anya. "And since we met in Catherine Palace over two years ago and started our journey we actually learned that we can't live without one another."


	14. Regained Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri gets surprising news that will change a lot in his life.

It was early morning when Dimitri went for a walk with Pooka, to the nearby fields. At this time very few people were going out, but few owners of dogs had the same habit as Dimitri. However, today he was alone. The weather wasn't good, it was snowing, freezy and blew strong wind. Only Pooka like it this way. He was diving in the snow and jumping up to catch the little flakes onto his tongue. Dimitri was looking at the dog with a smile. He made a little ball and threw it to the pet, who jumped as high as he could to get the white toy.

Suddenly a man called Dimitri.

"Markov!"

He turned round to see Mr. Vlashnikov.

"I thought only I am going out so early." He greeted his friend with a smile.

"Anya told me that I will find you here. Shall we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I know it's not really my business, but is Ivan Markov your father?"

"He is. Unfortunately, he died during the February Revolution."

The older of men smiled.

"No. He lives in Belgium. We're good friends. I was at his a few weeks before we left to Paris."

Dimitri was barely keeping his balance. His father was alive!

"How is he? Everything's alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Well, you can ask him yourself, Mr. Markov." He handed a pace of paper with an address and phone number.

"God, so many years had passed. I've seen him for the last time when I was only ten…"

"He told me this. Just after the revolution had started, one of the soldiers occurred to be his colleague. Secretly, he took him to his apartment and healed up the wounds, and later helped your father to escape from Russia to Belgium. Ivan thought you were dead, so he didn't look for you."

"So, just like I did about him. I hide in the passage to the servants quarters, which were unknown to anybody. I tried to take my father there, but he was to heave for me, and the voices of the Bolsheviks scared me away. And when I decided to go out the cache, my father wasn't there…"

"It was after this soldier took your father out the palace." He got thoughtful. "You're lucky to survive the revolution, Dimitri…" Mr. Vlashnikov blushed a bit. „I mean, Mr. Markov."

Dimitri smiled.

"It's alright. Even yesterday I wanted to ask you to call me just by the name."

The older man shook hands with his friend.

"Sergei."

"Dimitri."

They walked for a while longer in the fields and then turned round to go back to the house.

Whole afternoon Anya spent in the company of her old friends and their mother. Sergei went to find a job, and Dimitri was trying to put his thoughts together, and take care of the kids. It wasn't that easy, however. He was confused. All the time he had doubts. He was holding the paper with the phone number and thinking.

'If I will call, what am I to say? Something like, 'Hi dad, it's me, your son. The Bolsheviks didn't kill me, and I'm fine. I live with my fiancée near Paris. Maybe you'd like to come to us?' Not, it's ridicules! After so many years, so suddenly…' He was resigned. He had no idea what to do. Even children noticed that and wanted to help him. One of the oldest boys went downstairs and told Anya what's going on.

"Anya, we're worried about Dimitri. Something's not right…" Said the boy, as he entered the kitchen.

"He acts like he was someone else?" The boy nodded. "I noticed it too. Since he came back from the walk In the morning."

"Exactly. He's looking over us, but like he wasn't really here, but somewhere else…"

"I think I have to talk to him." She said and followed her charge. "Mitri, are you alright?" She asked as she was by her fiancé.

Children went off the room, letting the couple to talk in silent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I should go to Belgium or just call…"

"Why you wanna go to Belgium?"

"To see my father. He's alive, Anya. In the morning Sergei told me that they met not long before Vlashnikovs came here…"

The girl smiled.

"It's wonderful! What are you waiting for? Call your father!"

"And you think that what I'll tell him? No, I rather go to see him."

Not really wanting to, but Anya admitted him right.

"I'm going with you. I won't let you go alone!"

"What about our kids? They can't stay on their own…"

"Well, I'll call Sophie and Vlad, moreover Sergei and Irina are here, so I guess it won't be a big problem for them to take care of our scamps for couple days. Four tutors are more than they usually have. When you wanna go?"

"I don't know, maybe in two or three days. Just gotta put me together again."

She understood him very well. After twelve years he got to know that his father was actually alive. Oh, what she would give up to hear the same as her parents…


	15. Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Anya are going to Brussels in hope to find Dimitri's father.

Chapter 15: Ivan

Dimitri groaned under the weight of the baggage which was shoved on the shelf in the interval of the train going from Paris northeast to Brussels. Just behind him to the compartment entered Anya, and sat at the window. After a little, the train started the ride, so they began to look at the changing scenery. They were alone in the room so they could feel free. Anya leaned her legs on the opposite seat and began to turn her locket nervously in her fingers.

"What is it with you and this fiddling with that thing?" He asked impatiently.

"When I'm nervous I gotta do something with my fingers, why?" She replied aggressively.

"Nothing. What are you nervous about? It is rather me who would have a reason to feel this way." It seemed that her irritation was contagious.

"I'm worried about the children, especially Sasha."

"They have two guardians more than usual." He growled. "They're gonna be fine."

For a moment they were silent, the only sound in the compartment was the patter of train wheels on the track. However, suddenly Anya snorted.

"Do we always have to argue on the train? Remember, that's how we began…"

Dimitri also began to laugh.

"But now it's more for fun, than a serious thing. I'm sorry that I admonished you."

"You know, we would get bored without that. Especially during the travel." She looked at him and saw a big smile on Dimitri's face.

"I'm wondering how Vlad is doing with the kids."

"Well, if he could take care of you, he will be fine with our kids."

"Very funny!" Again he tried to argue with her.

"Fine, you've won this time. Better tell me something more about your father… If I remember correctly I wasn't too polite for him as a child…"

"Yeah, actually you were mean. And we didn't like you at all. All your sisters were nice, even your little brother, but you often made my father mad." Dimitri laughed.

"Well, then I owe him apology…"

"Yeah, you do."

"Fine. But what is he like? I mean…"

Dimitri looked down, at the floor.

"Well, even though he was only a cook he was after some school. And all his free time, he was spending on teaching me the basics. For years only he was taking care of me. He didn't want me to work when I was a child, but we had no choice. We had to work to have some bread and roof over our heads." He stopped, so she decided to not ask him about anything more. He told her as much as he thought was enough. Again, the girl just looked through the window.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Why you're so silent?" He asked confused.

"Well, I thought you've finished, and I didn't want to force you to talk about something difficult for you." She replied with a smile. "That's all."

"Thanks." Now he sat next to her and took her into his arms, as if he was seeking for consolation, "It's too much as for me. I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I could deal with it on my own..."

"That's why you've got me." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes. It was so wonderful to be in Dimitri's arms... She was glad that they were alone. She could just enjoy the nearness of the man she loved. She felt that suddenly she's overtaken by sleepiness. He didn't disturb her. He leaned his cheek upon her soft, red hair. Dimitri started to think of their first voyage together. This time it was something much different. Right now he was glad to have Anya so close, not like before when he couldn't be with her in one room for longer than just a few minutes. And she was here to support him in one of the most difficult moments in his life.

 

It was nearly evening when the train stopped at the station in Brussels. Anya and Dimitri got out from its last car, and slowly went off the depot. Near the exit, they just stopped to look at the city map. It occurred that the apartment, in which Dimitri's father lived, wasn't far from the station, so they decided to walk there. The closer they were the more nervous he was. He until couldn't believe he was actually doing that. He thought that what he's doing is ridicules. But, there he was, in front of the tenement where his father lived.

"It's here." Said Dimitri with so untypical for him shaking voice.

"So, come on. The sooner we'll enter, the sooner you'll stop to be so nervous."

"I guess you're right. But, Anya, may I have a request?"

"You know you can." She grinned.

"To not make my father too shocked, can we, at least at the beginning, not tell my father that you're Tsar's daughter? I'm sorry for asking you this, I know it's something important to you, but…"

Anya laughed. She never expected Dimitri to ever think of something this funny.

"How many times I am to repeat you that I'm just an average girl? You think why I still allow you to call me just Anya, hah? I might be a princess, a duchess or a whatever I was, right? But I don't give a damn, so stop this crazy questions, and let's go to see your father, alright?"

"Fine." Even though Anya hoped to make him at least smile a bit, he didn't get the joke, and the two entered the building and went on the second floor where the apartment with number 3 was. Dimitri knocked to the door, which was opened a few seconds later by an old woman.

"What is it?" The woman asked with a cold angry voice.

"I'm looking for Ivan Markov," Dimitri replied.

"He's not here. Go away!"

At this moment, behind the woman stood the tall man, with silver hair and a walrus mustache. His wrinkles were expressing how hard life he had to have.

"Who is it, Tanya?" At the sound of so familiar voice, Dimitri lost his ability to speak.

"I don't know, Mr. Markov, some young people are asking for you." She said and let the man to the entrance so he could see his guests.

"No, I can't believe it! Dimitri?! No… impossible!"

"Well, yeah, it's me, dad." He replied with shaking voice.

The old man hugged his son. Both had tears in their eyes. Anya was looking at them with a smile. She was happy to see Dimitri finding his father.

It passed few hours since they came to Ivan's apartment, and Dimitri and his father were telling what happened to them for the last eleven years. The younger man avoided the fact he was a con-man and just told about Vlad who took care of him. Anya was surprised how well Dimitri can create stories. For now, he also skipped the fact that Anya was actually Anastasia. She was grateful to him for this.

"So that's how we ended up in Paris." Dimitri finished. "And just a few months ago, we got engaged."

"I thought you were dead, that's why I never searched for you." Mr. Markov said with a shaking voice.

"Well, I thought the same about you. When I went out the hidden passage, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was until pretty close, for next two weeks. Remember that soldier named Joseph? Sometimes he was coming to us. He got the order to attack the palace, and when he saw me wounded, secretly he brought me to his apartment, and when I was healthy enough, he helped me to get papers so I could leave Russia. He was looking for you, but he couldn't find you."

"Well, back then I probably was already with Vlad. Yeah, we were living in the palace, but we could enter it only at night because otherwise, it was easy to see us."

"So, how you found me now?"

"Well, when I was at the orphanage, for many years I was growing up with two friends – Ilia and Katia Vlashnikov. One day their parents came for them. I was about to go with them, but the headmistress didn't allow for that. And, now after years, I wanted to find my friends. And, just a week ago they came to us." Anya explained.

"Sergei Vlashnikov gave me your address. And that's how comes we're here now."

"Then, I owe you finding my son, Anya. I will never be able to repay you this." Ivan said with a smile.

"I'm just happy that you have each other again." The princess replied.

"I see you pay a lot of attention to family. That's good."

"She's just crazy about as she uses to say 'home, love, and family'. Not so long ago, between our fights, she was talking only about this." Laughed Dimitri.

"Thanks a lot, dear. Now your father will think I'm kinda freak!"

"Oh, maybe you aren't one?"

They almost started one of their fights, but Mr. Markov stopped them, with laughter.

"Are you always like this?"

"Yeah." Grinned Dimitri. "Since we met two years ago."

"Well, from time to time, Dimitri can be nice and tender, but it's not very often… He's rather arguing with me."

"But, just for fun, you little brat!"

"Dimitri, stop it! Your father will think that you're so mean for all the time." She laughed.

"Oh, you're funny, kids. Did I have had so much fun for very long." Said Mr. Markov and called the old woman, who occurred to be his servant. "Tanya, if you've finished everything, you can go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

As the woman left, Ivan looked at his guests with a playful smile.

"Well, that's the irony of the lot. Once I was a cook at Tsar's court, and now when I'm old I have a servant."

"Well, the revolution had changed a lot." Admitted Dimitri. "The Romanovs at first became average citizens, and then they were, uhm…"

"Shot by the Bolsheviks." As very often Anya finished for him. "Pretty bad end…"

"Yeah. The tsar was a good man. Well, okay, maybe not the best ruler, but…"

Dimitri got nervous because he didn't know what to do to not come to the point that Anya was actually Anastasia. But the princess slightly changed the topic.

"Mr. Markov, I think that Dimitri will agree with me… Maybe you would go with us to Paris?"

The younger man looked at her in surprise. Of course, he wanted his father to live closer to them, but he had no idea, that Anya could think of this too.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I think that you should live in just two of you. You're young, and I'm sure you need to just enjoy yourselves…"

"Dad, we have an orphanage, so we live with twenty kids. We're never on our own." Said Dimitri. "So, if you only wanna go with us…"

"Are you sure, I won't be any trouble for you?"

"Oh, of course, not, Mr. Markov." Assured Anya with a big smile across her face.

"Well, then, alright. It'll be great to have the two of you so close."

Dimitri almost jumped on the sofa, which caused Anya and Ivan to laugh. Two days later the three of them went back to Paris.

As soon as Anya unlocked the front door, nineteen kids ran into the foyer. They moved back, as they saw that their tutors aren't alone, but Sasha didn't pay much attention to the guest and held his step-mother.

"Mamma!" He called happily.

"Hey, how are you, my angel?" She asked returning the hug.

"Why you wewe gone fow so long?"

"Oh, well, we went to see your grandfather." Replied the princess lifting the boy, and entered the house.

Dimitri led his father to a room on the ground floor. It was one of the biggest ones on this level, with big windows, and light walls full of old photographs of the Romanov family.

"Hope you'll feel like home here…" Dimitri began. "If you'd need something, just help yourself."

"Thanks." Mr. Ivan smiled. "So, tell me something about your Anya. Why haven't you told me before that you have so wonderful son…?"

Dimitri blushed.

"Oh, no. Sasha isn't our child. He's one of the orphans. We let him call us his parents because he's too little to understand that he doesn't have a family."

"You're incredible. You're so young, but you're ready to take so huge responsibility. It's something worth the admiration, my boy."

"Well, actually, it was Anya's idea. The kids are brought here from the orphanage she grew up in. It's a pretty long story how it comes, but, in short, she just wanted to help the orphans she cared of when she was living with them in Russia."

The two men left the room and sat down in the salon. Mr. Markov was sitting in front of the Romanov family's portrait when Dimitri sat on the armchair next to his father.

"From the very beginning I knew, I've seen your girlfriend before. She looks an awful lot like the young princess…" The older man said looking at the painting.

"Well,…" Dimitri began, but Anya interrupted him, as she joined the two.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just saying that you look a lot like the princess Anastasia."

"Oh, so Dimitri didn't tell you yet… Well, actually it is me."

"But how is it possible? All the Romanovs are dead!"

"Well, besides my grandmother and me. We were saved by a very brave and smart kitchen boy, who showed us another way to get out of the palace during the siege." Explained Anya, and told her story since the siege of the palace, and Dimitri's help, up to the day when she left the orphanage and met Dimitri after ten years.

"And that's how we met. I was… uhm… a con artist, and falsifier, and I was the only proper guy to see if someone wanted to go out the Soviet Union." Dimitri continued.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down a bit." Mr. Markov interrupted. "You wanna tell me that Dimitri was the one, who saved you on the night of Revolution?"

"Well, yeah. He did."

"I was just doing what I should as a servant."

"But only you were brave enough to help us, Dimitri!"

"Because I was around. Please, don't make a hero of me, because I don't deserve it."

Anya rolled her eyes.

'Very hard case,' she thought and aloud commented. "Well, fine, but you'll always be a hero to me."

"Dad, have you seen someone as stubborn as this skinny little brat?"

Mr. Markov and Anya laughed at his words. It seemed that these two will soon become friends.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you had this idea of asking my father to come here with us. Thanks, Anya." Dimitri said with a smile when they were already alone in the room.

"Oh, come on! It's obvious. You know that I always thought that a family should live together. And besides that, you just desperately need one another."

"You know, usually people don't have good relations with their parents-in-law..."

"But it's impossible to dislike your father!"

"Anya, if we already started talking about things connected with marriage... Have you thought about the date...?" Dimitri asked unexpectedly.

"Well... not yet..." She replied bashfully.

"So, maybe we could think of it now? Don't take this as me insisting... It's just..."

Anastasia laughed outright.

"I know, don't worry. Do you have an idea, then?"

Dimitri leaned his head on the back of the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you think about one of the summer- months? July, or August..."

"Great. So, the second Sunday of August?"

"I couldn't choose the better date myself..." He said with a mysterious smile and took a small piece of paper out of the pocket of his vest, and gave it to his wife-to-be. "Hope you remember that day?

It occurred that Dimitri until had a ticket for a race to Paris, dated on 14 August 1926.

"Have I told you, you're crazy?"

"Many times, Your Highness." He replied with laughter and held her tight. Dimitri knew he made a right decision to finally decide about the day when they will get married. The sooner the better.


	16. Darya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit of Anya's cousin might destroy the family happiness...

Only a few weeks before the wedding, on hot July morning, Anya got a call from the Dowager Empress.

"Anastasia, I know it is pretty early, but your cousin, Darya, just came from New York. Could you come to the palace today, in the afternoon?"

"Well, I'll try, but I can't promise. Actually, I was about to go shopping, and after dinner, we wanted to take the kids to the lake… But, okay, if Irina and Sergei will have time, I'll come."

"Hope that you'll be with Dimitri?"

"Fine, we'll try." Anastasia wasn't really glad of the perspective of meeting her cousin, who she even never met before. The princess slowly went up, where Dimitri was playing with the youngest children.

"Hey, who was calling?" He asked as he saw his wife-to-be in the doorway of the room.

"My grandmamma. She asked if we could come to hers this afternoon. My cousin came from New York, and wants to see me, well, us."

"American cousin, hah? And I presume, she's the Romanov?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before… But well, I don't care if she's the Romanov or not. Doesn't matter for me."

"Well, if she's from the States, I can pretend to be your driver."

Anya laughed.

"Oh c'mon, Mitri! It's just my cousin, nobody important. She has a lower position than I do!"

"How do you know that she's not important? Well, fine maybe she's not the top dog, but everyone with the name Romanov is a VIP."

Anastasia looked at Dimitri with resignation.

"And you're gonna be the husband of The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolayenva Romanov, so who's more important?"

"Fine, you've won this time. So, I guess I should call Vlad?"

"Well, maybe you better ask Sergei and Irina? I'm going to the market. Maybe I'll take Sasha and Annushka with me."

"Alright. Have fun." He said and went downstairs.

Dimitri was nervous, very nervous. Not only because he was always stressed before seeing the Empress, but also because he had to try to pretend to be someone else than he really was. He felt uncomfortable in his suit. It was pretty hot, the sun was shining, and the sky was cloudless, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Anya noticed his concern. She knew that he needed peace when he was nervous, but on the other hand, she wanted to support him.

"Dima, don't be so nervous. You'll be fine." She held his hand in hope that this will make him feel better.

"If I'll live through this, remind me to thank you."

Anya laughed at his words. She wanted to comment on this, but they were already greeted by the Empress, who was waiting for them in the hall.

"Good afternoon, my dear!" Marie said with a warm smile.

"Hello, grandmamma." Anya replied kissing grandmother's cheek.

"Your Grace." Dimitri said with an official bow.

As they were following Marie to the living room, Anya tried to give some instructions to Dimitri.

"Once more you'll act like a servant, and I'll make ya hurt!" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"Fine, but if I'll make the Empress angry with me, don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Fine." She grinned.

Anastasia didn't have time to say anything more since they were already in the room where Darya was waiting. It was still a young woman, but older than Anastasia at least 5 years.

"Hi." Anya said offering her hand to shake.

"Good afternoon." Darya wasn't as easygoing as her younger cousin and replied with a cold and official tone of her voice. She also ignored Anya's hand.

"So, how was your voyage? I guess it took you pretty long to come here from New York."

"Two weeks. Yes, it was long and tiring. But, enough of me. Better tell me why you came with your driver instead of your husband-to-be."

Anya looked at Dimitri. He got hurt, she could say it for sure. What was wrong with him? He looked really good, in his suit. Nobody would ever say he might be a driver!

"Well, this is my fiancé. Why did you think he was a driver?"

"I saw through the window. He brought you here."

"Oh, Dimitri just likes to drive." Anya laughed nervously. "So why to spend lots of money on a chauffeur, if we actually don't need him?"

"Yeah, if I can drive, we don't need a servant." Dimitri added with a smile. "Well, we actually don't need anyone. We have the life of an average couple."

"Oh, then you're not the royalty? I thought that someone who was about to get married to Tsar's daughter should be from nobility."

"In some cases, it's not necessary, Darya." Now the Empress joined the conversation. "Dimitri truly earned his position."

Dimitri thought that it was the end of harsh comments, but he was wrong. As the three were already in the dining room, Sophie and Vlad joined them. Dimitri was glad that he was in the company of the people who always supported him, but the presence of Darya made him down. She didn't stop asking clunky questions. He was feeling worse and worse. He dreamed of having lots of wine to just survive this dinner, but he couldn't because he had to drive back home, so for all the time, he was slowly drinking the same portion of wine.

"Anya, I think I'll go now. I have a headache. Will you be alright?" He asked with a silent whisper. Gladly he was sitting next to his wife-to-be.

"Try to hold on a few minutes more, so I will go with you."

"Well, okay."

"Then, is your family French or Russian, Dimitri?" Asked Darya.

"I'm Russian."

"Could you repeat your last name? I guess I never heard it at the court…"

"Well, actually my father was very close to the Tsar. I won't lie if I will say that they were talking to each other every day."

Anastasia smiled. Dimitri wasn't lying, Mr. Markov was the main cook in the palace, so he had to ask the Tsar what to prepare.

"Hmm… I thought I knew everyone from closest Tsar's people. Well, excluding the servants. Whoever cared about them? Well, I even don't want to think of them."

"Not all of them are bad. I knew a very brave young kitchen boy, who saved Anastasia's and my life during the revolution."

"Oh, you mean this kid, who never knew where his place was? Yes, I remember him. He was always escaping from the kitchen. I've seen him a few times when I was in the Winter Palace."

"He just wanted to know a better life than just the kitchen. I perfectly understand him."

"Oh, Anastasia, don't be silly! He couldn't know anything else. His place was among the pots and other kitchen equipment. But, we were to not speak of the servants anymore. Some time ago I've read a very interesting article. It was about a guy who was looking for someone to play the role…"

"Of a perfect girl, who could pretend to be Anastasia. Yeah, I know that." Anya wanted to cut her cousin off.

"Funny, if I remember correctly his name was Dimitri, too."

"Well, it's a pretty popular name in Russia." Anya tried to end the topic once more. "But, anyway, maybe you could tell something about life in the States? I heard it's a really wonderful country."

"Oh, yes, wonderful. Especially when you're married to one of the richest people in New York. My husband, Billy, is deeply involved in the stock market. I'm not surprised that my family chose him for me. I'm the Romanov nevertheless!"

Anya was listening to this with a shock. How her cousin could ever marry someone she didn't actually love?

"Aunt, why you've chosen Dimitri for Anastasia? I mean, he doesn't seem to be from royalty."

Until now Vladimir was silent, but at this moment he got annoyed.

"Well, he's my step-son, therefore he belongs to the family of Voinitsky."

"Oh, I see. So, where do you work, Dimitri?"

"We run an orphanage. I do the administration stuff."

"Then you have no job?"

"That's not your business, Darya!" Sophie also lost her patience.

The visitor laughed.

"Billy won't believe me! Anastasia Nikolayenva Romanov is gonna marry someone who isn't the royalty and what's more, even doesn't have a job!"

"You know, not the titles are important in life. Love is. And that's why I am getting married. Because I love Dimitri." Anya was almost mad.

"Love? Something so unimportant?! Oh, please, we all know that only titles and money count in this world." After this harsh comment, everyone was silent. The atmosphere was heavy. And it was sure that soon something will happen. But for the next hour, it was more or less alright. Only Dimitri seemed to be in his thoughts. He even didn't try to oppose. He wanted to go off as soon as possible, but he knew that he couldn't until Anya would decide to leave. The crush point finally came. It was when they went back to the living room, and Marie left for a while, just to answer the phone.

"I was just wondering…" Darya began. "Anastasia, you know that after the marriage your husband will be the first to be a Tsar, in case of counterrevolution in Russia?"

"Well, yeah. And I'd be the Empress… Of course, if I'd have the title of Grand Duchess, and if something like that would ever happen."

"Then, maybe that's the reason? Maybe that's why you want to marry my cousin?" She asked giving Dimitri a suspicious look. "You want power, right?"

"Oh, no! That's enough! Dimitri, we're leaving right now!" Anya ordered and left the room with her husband-to-be just behind her.

As they came back home, Dimitri said he had a headache and just wanted to go to sleep. Anya didn't really oppose. She knew very well how tiring it was for him to listen to Darya's harsh comments. But one thing made her uneasy, normally Dimitri was always going to see if the children have everything they need, however, tonight he didn't. She finished her stuff as fast as she could, and went to Dimitri's room to check if he was alright.

"Dimitri?" She called silently, entering the dark room of her fiancé.

"Anya, please, I wanna be alone." He purred not even turning the light on. His voice was hardly audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Darya was so conceited. Never would I agree for this meeting, if I knew that it might hurt you so badly."

"Leave me alone." He said resigned.

"Absolutely out of question!" She ascertained emphatically.

She knew Dimitri was in his bed, so she joined him.

"Anya, you shouldn't do that, Darya's right."

"Have you lost your mind?!" The princess adhered to him tight. "You're the only one right for me! Mitri, I owe you my life, three times! Stop being so worried." She kissed him affectionately. "I don't give a damn about what Darya says. I gave up all the titles and this royal stuff. I wanna have a quiet life by your side, only then I will be really happy."

"And you really want to spend the rest of your life with a kitchen boy?" He asked.

"You're not a kitchen boy anymore. You know very well that I can't live without you! Dimitri, I love you!"

The man turned on the lamp on his night table. Anya noticed his swollen eyes. So it hurt him so much that it caused tears? She kissed him gently.

"I promise, we'll never see Darya again. No one can ever humiliate you." She put her head on his chest, and Dimitri put his arms around her slender body.

"I have more luck than reason. I was your servant, and now we're lying in one bed..."

"I guess that's the only advantage of the revolution, we can be together." She kissed him once more. "Dimitri, will you allow me to stay with you for all night long?"

"If you only want to, princess. Even until the kingdom come."

" _Spasiba_ " She laughed outright.

They lay embraced for long, without a word, just glad to be in each other's company. Dimitri was happy that Anya still wanted to be with him. He thought how his life would be like without Anastasia.

He would still be a fraud and a falsifier, homeless, lonely and without perspectives for the future. Well, he wouldn't have any future, just living from day to day. His world would empty without her. For the second time this evening his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't want Anya to see this, so he quickly turned off the light.

"Mitri, are you alright?"

"Yeah. You're with me, so everything's fine." He replied and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

In the morning she was wake up by delicate brush on her lips. She slowly opened up her eyes to see Dimitri smiling at her.

"Hope you had a nice night?" He asked tenderly.

She smiled at him lovingly.

"Wonderful. I haven't had so incredible night for long. Each morning could've started like this..."

"You want it, you got it. I thought of proposing to share the room with you, long ago." He said playing with a strand of her foxy hair.

"Mmm... sounds promising..." She said with a dreamy voice.

"I was thinking about asking you to share this room with me, princess." He said with an exaggeratedly serious tone of his voice.

"Dimitri, you're crazy!" Anya laughed happily. As usual, he knew how to make her laugh, as well as getting on her nerves.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He replied with a grin.

"What your answer is gonna be? Have you thought about such mornings together, with warm tea..., I mean hot water and lemon?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, I guess, I should ask Darya about this..." He had panic in his eyes, so she added with laughter: "Easy, I'm just kidding!"

"So...?" He asked.

"No contraindications" She replied and kissed his cheek.


	17. The Wedding

_Paris,  
14th August 1927._

At last, it came this long-awaited day. Since the morning Anya with the younger children was at Marie's, where the Dowager Empress, Sophie, and Irina were helping Anastasia to get ready for the ceremony. Everyone was excited with a new and unknown situation. The youngest orphans were wearing pearly-white, smooth clothes; girls were walking back and forward with shapely, little baskets with flower petals. Sophie was still arranging Anastasia's hairdo as well as her make-up, when to the room entered Marie, holding a big casket with the Romanov's family eagle. She put it on a dressing table and took out a small diadem from it. It was made of nacre and shined with millions of reflections from blue to light pink.

“Your mother had this at her wedding." Said the empress putting the diadem on granddaughter's head.

“Thank you." Anya couldn't hide the emotion.

The Empress smiled at the sight of Anya dressed into a white gown with long, down to the ground, silvery veil. The diadem, subtle necklace, and ear-rings from mountainous crystal filled up the charm.

“Let just Dimitri see you!" Sophie smiled happily.

“I guess, he won't even recognize me!" Anya burst out laughing.

“You might not recognize him either..."

“Is there something you'd like to tell me? Sophie!" 

“Well, Vladdy and I decided to make him a little surprise and we bought Dimitri a new velvet suit..." The Duchess couldn't keep her tongue between her teeth.

Anya looked at her aunt with incredulity.

“What did you do?! I knew Dimitri and Vlad were crazy, but I see that you're also nuts!" The princess laughed.

“I noticed how much he cares and makes everything to look like a guy from high society."

“That's one of his features really getting on my nerves... He wasn't like that some time ago... only when he got know that I'm a Grand Duchess, Dimitri had changed, like everything that can ever make me happy was being a royalty. Not that it's something wrong, I just need something else. And this meeting with Darya made the situation only worse. Dimitri never had complexes, even opposite; he was always keeping everyone on distance."

Sophie and Marie laughed at Anastasia's comment.

Meanwhile, at home, Vlad together with Sergei were helping Dimitri. The young man was nervous, of course, he didn't show it, otherwise, he wouldn't be himself. Because the children went with Anya, in the house was almost complete silence. Only from time to time Pooka's baring was coming from a distance. Of course, the emperor′s service worked feverishly, in the kitchen, as well as in the garden which looked even more beautiful than usually - it was flowery with lots of flower pots, and garlands of white roses. The groom-to-be didn't allow many guests, only the empress, Vlad with Sophie, Dimitri's father and the Vlashnikovs, the kids could sit at the table for adults. Anyway, Anya would never allow separating them from the rest of the family.

"Dimitri, if you don't mind, I'll take you to the church, and then I'll go to pick Anya up…" Sergei said as he entered Dimitri's room.

"You wanna go so soon? Well, alright, but you're gonna drive…"

"That's what I just told you." The father-in-law laughed warmly. "I see you're terribly nervous. As if I've seen myself thirty years ago. I was so nervous that I almost forgot about the rings!"

"Oh, brother! That's what I forgot about!" Dimitri cached the bow-tie's binding up, and run to the living room, where he left the rings only last night, but they weren't there.

"Uhm, Dimitri… Andrei took them. Remember, he will give the ring to you at the altar…"

"Really? I forgot about it! Am I going nuts?"

"You do but don't worry, you'll be fine. Everybody's nervous before one's wedding."

"Thanks. I'm glad I have so wise father-in-law." Dimitri smiled.

"And I'd never think that my son-in-law will be so much devoted to my daughter. You have no idea how important it is to Irina and me that we know that Anya is happy and that she has someone who will be by her for all the time."

"She will, and… well, I promised this to the Dowager Empress, but I know I owe this to you too. I swear I will never hurt Anya. You know that once I made a big mistake, and, well… used her just to get the money, but… I ended up with her as my girlfriend." 

"Yeah, I know the whole thing. But, I know you didn't intend to hurt her. It's just you had no idea, how sensitive she is, nor that she loves you."

"You're right, but I still feel guilty."

"You got a lesson. A hard one, but you've learned a lot…" Sergei was right. This really took Dimitri down. Since that day forward he knew he has to pay attention to the feelings of people he cares for. He was grateful to Sergei for this talking. At last, he knew he can be totally honest with his father-in-law, and not hide the fact he once hurt Anya so much.

The Orthodox Church was close to the center of Paris, in one of the narrow streets. As for a wedding, the date wasn't typical, since it was Sunday, because of the orthodox ceremonial.

In front of the temple, Ivan and Vlad were waiting for the bride. When Anastasia together with the Vlashnikovs, the youngest children and the empress had come on the place, they were greeted by amused men. She looked at them fist and returned the smile, and then her attention was absorbed by the building itself, with an onion-shaped colorful roof, wonderfully lighted up by the afternoon's sun. Anya knew she will remember this place until the end of her life.

Anastasia was conducted to the altar by Sergei. The next surprise was Dimitri himself. He wore the suit he got from Sophie and Vlad.

'He looks gorgeous!' She thought. 'Is he real? Oh, please let it not be only a wonderful dream...'

It was easy to notice how happy he was that within minutes Anya will become his wife. At home, he was nervous and had problems with clearly speaking, not mentioning the mess he had in his thoughts, but right now he was self-confident and knew very well what he wanted to tell her. Dimitri waited for Anastasia, looking at her with admiration, as she was walking up to him gracefully, led by her step-father. Sophie and Vlad, who were the witnesses, just couldn't hide the expressing of happiness and emotion on their faces.

On that day one more surprise waited for Anastasia - the house was decorated with thousands of white roses. She was amazed that within only a few hours the servants had done everything together with the decoration work. She didn't have too much time to think about it, since Dimitri took her into his arms, and carried her through the front door to the hall.

“At last I have everything I ever dreamed of." He whispered, finally letting her stand on her own feet.

She looked at him playfully.

“So do I." She kissed him gently. “I love you."

“Anya, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear this again." He returned the kiss. “I love you too, princess."

The children were making a bet who will be awake longer tonight. For a moment Anya a was just listening to their jollity. She was glad that they were glad, even though it already passed over two years since they were taken to Paris, the orphans' needs could be fulfilled with even very small pleasures.

“If it is to be so much fun, you can play even until the very morning." She laughed lifting Annushka. “I'm not marrying Dimitri every day though!"

“So, we really don't have to go to sleep tonight?" The kids were surprised.

“Yes, but only today."

“Great!"

Just as Anya expected, nobody slept tonight, everybody enjoyed the party until four in the morning, when the just married were left alone in the garden. They just wanted to talk in privacy.

“I didn't even expect that this day might be so magnificent. You know, only now, I completely realized what really happened just a few hours ago..."

“You mean that we're a real family now?" She asked as she put her arms around Dimitri’s neck.

“Yes, it is, Mrs. Markov."

As they finally reached their bedroom it was already the down. Dimitri hung up his full dress to the wardrobe and lay down on the bed, observing Anya who for all the time was entering and exiting the dressing-room.

“Well, you'll think I'm nuts, but how long ya wanna run through the whole room?"

“Rather long, but you go to sleep."

He got up from the bed and walked up to Anastasia.

“At least you already removed the dress." He chuckled and pulled her close to him, and led to the bed.

“Very funny, Dimitri."

“Anya, will you ever end with this sarcasm? At least for a moment?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, he just kissed her lovingly. “Stop with your grumbling and better focus on what will happen next..." He said as he broke the kiss.

“Dimitri, you know what′s the time?"

He looked at the watch which he put aside on the night table.

“Yeah, but what about it? Everybody just went to sleep so they won't be up soon. And I'm not to lose this night."

“Fine, but if Annushka, Sasha or whoever will just storm here, don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

Satisfied with her answer, Dimitri threw his pants and shirt on the floor.

They were woken up by the joyful laughter of the kids, coming from the garden. However, they had no intention to get up. Dimitri held Anya tighter and kissed her affectionately. She returned the caress.

“You were right, it was a good idea." She purred when Dimitri began playing with a strand of her foxy curls.

“Well, if you want, we can repeat all this..."

“If we'd be home alone, I'd ask you this myself... But just behind the windows are the children who we gotta take care of because otherwise, they will torment your father."

“Wanna bet that Sergei and Irina are already here to handle them?"

“Perhaps, but better let's get up if we don't wanna repeat the situation from several months ago when this two crazy scamps stormed into our room only to wake us up."

“Fine, but can't we stay in bed at least while longer, huh?"

“Pretty good idea..." She replied nestling close to him.

He embraced her and buried his face into Anya's hair.

“You know, I never thought I might have changed, and have a family. I always hesitated from this. I fell in love only with you."

“But you said..."

"You know the reality of the Soviet Union. Something for something, nothing disinterestedly. These women needed money, or documents, and I... something to forget about the stress of the passing day... I know, it sounds hideous, but I was this way. Only when I met you, I understood, how huge mistake I made. I needed your love to understand this." He kissed her again. “What you're gonna do now?"

“What do you think? Something for something, right?" She laughed and completely gave her up to him.

“What did you mean?" He asked an hour later when they slowly started getting dressed.

“You told me about your past, so I did what you asked me to earlier." She smiled at him affectionately and kissed his cheek.

“And you're not angry with me?!"

“How could I? About you telling me the truth about your past? Dimitri, I know very well that you've changed. I noticed it myself, as we were making a progress in our voyage to Paris. With every day you were less grumpy and unceremonious, and more obliging, helpful and good-humored. And that's why I fell in love with you."

He hugged her as if wanted to make sure that she was really there with him.

“You even don't know how much it means for me. I know, I'm never telling you of what I feel, I never show fear, nor embarrassment, actually no emotions. But now I know, I gotta tell you this, because later I might regret that I never told you. I love you and I cannot live without you. You are my life and my happiness. I want to share my beating life only with you."

Anya didn't say anything for his words; she had a lump in her throat. She was just too touched to force herself to say at least a word. So he loved her so much? The princess wanted to tell Dimitri how much she loved him, but comparing to his confession everything that had come to her mind seemed to be trivial and not even worth telling it, so she decided to not saying anything. Anyways, they understood each other without words, so Dimitri knew very well, that she returns his feelings, and that they will never be apart.


	18. I Don't Have Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dimitri find out about the most important change in their lives...

_Paris,  
Winter of 1930._

 

Since the very morning Anya felt bad, she had a headache and felt nauseous. She was always doing her domestic duties with a smile across her face, but today, however, she was doing everything twice as slowly and seemed to be down.

"Anya, leave this. Better go to bed, you look like you were about to faint." Dimitri took out a mug that she was wiping and put it on a cupboard. "What's going on with you?" He hugged his wife.

"I wanna know it myself, Dimitri. I guess I just have the flu or something like that. But, yeah, you're right; I'd better go to bed."

"I'll call the doctor. You look horrible."

"You know what? I'm too weak to argue with you. Just do what you think is good."

Anastasia's words alarmed Dimitri. She's too weak to argue with him? That was something very unusual and disquieting for him. He made sure that Anya was back in bed, and went to call for Mr. Guilaird, the family's doctor.

It passed two hours since Dimitri asked the doctor to come over and almost an hour since he came. Dimitri was sitting in the kitchen rapping with his fingers on the table. Mr. Ivan was drying the plates, but after a while, he got annoyed with the sound.

"What's going on, Dima? You're sitting like that for almost an hour."

"I'm just worried about Anya. Since the very morning, she felt really bad, not mentioning how pale she was."

"Oh, come on, she'll be fine. The doctor is investigating her, so calm down, okay?"

"I'd love it to be so easy, dad. But, maybe you're right. It's just she was never in such a bad condition. Since I know her, she's full of energy, there's no an hour without arguing with her. Even if it is a harsh comment about me."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, you'll see."

They didn't have to wait long for confirmation since Anya just entered the kitchen with a smile across her face. Like nothing had really happened.

"Alright, I'm fine." She said still smiling. But when she saw a surprised expression of men's faces, she asked with a big dose of sarcasm. "Hey, what? You've just seen a ghost, or what?"

"Stop with this damn irony, and tell us if you're alright!" Dimitri got annoyed.

"You know what? I'll leave you alone." Said Mr. Markov and left the two. When the two were alone, Dimitri started staring at his wife.

"Do you really have to stare at me like this? It's only gonna upset me."

"Fine, but tell me what's wrong with you!"

"For one thing, stop shouting at me, and for another thing don't get on my nerves, at least for the next few months. It will be better not only for me."

"Well, thanks for your kindness, and that you thought of my wellbeing." Dimitri snarled.

"Not about you, because nothing can wreck you havoc. I meant the baby."

"What kids have in common with that, and why you say only about one of them?"

"God, how stupid you sometimes can be! Try to think for a while. Today morning I felt really bad, right? And now I said about one child. And shut up, because I have something very important to tell you. But, please, don't swoon. I don't have flu. I'm just pregnant."

Dimitri looked at her like he had seen her for the very first time.

"Can again?"

"Well, fine, let me tell you this in simpler words. You're gonna be a father."

"Are you sure of that?"

"No, you know, the doctor has delusions… Of course, I am sure!"

Dimitri got up from the chair and held her close to him.

"You've just made me the happiest man in his world." He said tenderly and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you. I even couldn't dream of such wonderful news for Christmas." He kissed her once again.

"I'm wondering if the rest of our family will be so enthusiastic about this too…"

"Well, I'm not sure about the kids, but my father will be in seventh heaven. I know how much he dreams of having grandchildren. Yeah, sure kids treat him like he was their grandfather, but it's not the same… It's kinda like with us, Annushka and Sasha. They are like they were our own kids, but… Well, it's not the same as it will be as with this tinny baby." As he said that, he put his hand upon her, still flat, belly. "God, it's gonna be our child, Anya…"

"I had no idea, that you can be so serious." She almost laughed.

"I'm serious when necessary." He replied.

"There's only one thing that's haunting me… How the kids will react. I'm worried, especially about Sasha."

"Oh, c'mon. We'll never stop loving them. They're our family, and nobody, nor nothing ever can change that."

"We know that, but what about the kids? Dimitri, I don't want them to think that they won't be important for us anymore when the child will be born."

"Don't worry. They're pretty smart, they'll just know."

"Hope you're right. But anyways, when do you think will be the best time to tell everyone about the news? I think that the Christmas Eve would be fine, but I just wanna know if you think the same…"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, love." He smiled at her.

Anya raised her eyebrow in act of surprise.

"Since when you call me 'love'?"

"Now many things are gonna change…"

She rolled her eyes. The princess always knew that Dimitri was crazy, but now he began to exaggerate. But she didn't have time to replay, because Sasha entered the kitchen with Andrei.

"Hi." The older boy said with a smile.

"Morning. You got up early." She replied with a smile.

"Well, we'd come sooner, but I heard you and Dimitri talking, so…"

"Oh, I see. How much you've overheard?" She giggled.

"Just the part that you don't feel well…"

"I'm fine now. Nothing serious, I just caught a cold." Anya replied with a warm smile and ruffled boy’s hair. “There’s nothing to be worried about, I promise.”

"So, for next few days let Anya rest, okay?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm not that sick, you know? Well, okay, you're gonna do the shopping, but that's all." Now she looked at the boys. "Don't worry; Dimitri exaggerates as usual."

"Thanks, Anya." He mumbled with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." She grinned. "But, didn't you promise something…?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dimitri smiled. "Andrei, when you'll be ready, just tell me, okay?"

"Maybe let him have breakfast before you go, huh?" She tried to start a new arguing.

"Alright, but you should go back to bed."

"Are you that bad, Anya?" The older boy asked uneasily.

"No, it's Dimitri who thinks that a cold is a kind of a fatal disease. I'm fine, and I'm not gonna spend all day long in bed. Well, sure, I won't go out, so all the shopping will be your task for today, but the rest will be unchanged, is that clear, Maestro?" She gave her husband that look which told him that she isn't joking and he has no chance to oppose.


	19. Annushka's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest girl at home has some trouble at school and Anya and Dimitri must find the best solution.

In the late afternoon, they were done with shopping, cleaning, and other chores, and there was only dressing the Christmas tree what was left. All the orphans together with Dimitri and Anya were in the living room, decorating the tree, but one girl, who was only looking at the others. It was something that made the princess uneasy because it was the youngest girl, Annushka, who was always joyful and it was impossible to stop her from talking.

"You're awfully quiet since I came for you to the school. Something's not right? Someone told you something harsh or you just don’t feel well?" The princess asked calmly, as she squatted next to the little girl.

"It's… We talked about our parents today, and when Miss Abney asked me what are the names of my parents and what they do, I told her about you and Dimitri. And, later, when you came to school because I forgot the books, I called you by name. Everybody was laughing at me because they knew you're not my mum. And now, they call me an orphan." Annushka couldn't stop herself from crying.  
Anya frowned and held the child.

"And that's this huge problem? This group of morons, who think that they're better only because they address their parents as 'mum' and 'dad'?"

"Ohm."

"You still remember when I lived in the orphanage in Russia, don't you?"

"Yeah." The girl sniffled.

"I know that I could be your sister, not mother, but… If this is to help you in any way, I can always be your mom. Formally, it's impossible, because technically it's an orphanage, but you are our family. And tomorrow I will go to your school, and tell this Miss Abney, what I think of letting those morons insult you."

"Spasiba."  


Anastasia smiled. So that was so easy? She thought to herself.

"Alright, so if we solved this problem, maybe let’s join the others? I guess you need some fun…" Anya didn't have to wait long for Annushka's reaction, the little girl immediately ran to the rest of kids, and started to put the decorations on the tree. Anastasia was looking at her 'little mirror'. Dimitri was right; this little girl was an awful lot like she was as a child.

"What happened to our Gabbler? Since you brought her from the school, she was awfully quiet." Dimitri asked as he stood by his wife. "A while ago she was down and melancholic, and now, she's like usual."

"Well, actually, her problem has a name – school," Anya replied with an acid smile.

"Someone told her a few harsh words? I know she talks way too much, but…"

"No, it's not that. You see, she said that we're her parents when her teacher asked her to tell something about Annushka's family. But by accident, when I brought her the book she forgot in the morning, she said something between lines 'Thanks, Anya'. And that was the problem; no one in her class is calling one's parents by name. I know, it's something stupid and childish, but you know how cruel kids can be for each other, especially when someone is different…"

"Yeah, you're right. But, gladly our Gabbler is different in a positive way. That's what I like about her so much. Anyway, good it's nothing more serious. Plus, we know that we gave her what she wanted the most – we gave her family."

"True." Any smiled warmly and watched the children joyfully decorating the tree.

"But now, are you alright? I mean, do you need anything?"

"Me? Nothing at all, I have everything I ever wanted." She grinned.

"Oh, Anya, you know what I mean. Aren't you tired, or…"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and caused him to lean towards her a bit.

"One more question like that, and you'll get hurt! How many times I am to repeat you that I'm not ill? And don't act so crazy, because the children will know too soon, what's going on."

He rolled his eyes. He just hated that in most of the cases it was her who was winning the arguing.

"Fine." He mumbled and went back to the kids.

The next morning was hard for Anya, not only because she had a headache again, but also because she was trying to convince Annushka to go to the school. The little girl wasn't happy about going and tried to oppose in every possible way.  
"But I don't wanna go! I hate this place, these morons, and my stupid teacher! Again they will call me an orphan and other mean words! Please, let me stay. Tell Miss Abney, I'm ill, I don't know, I escaped, got lost, anything!"

Anya was doing her best to not start laughing at those words though. She couldn’t help it, the girl’s trying was simply hilarious.

"Look, everybody has to go to school. Otherwise, you will never have a good education. And, of course, it's a great opportunity to have more friends."

"So why Alexander, Katharina, Grigory, Stepan, and Alina can learn at home with Mr. Botkin?"

"Because they're much older than you and they have to learn in Russian because they wouldn't understand that much at a French school. But, remember that Vera, Fillip and the rest of younger kids, like you, are in school, so they will also learn French."

"I wanna stay home! I won't go there anymore! They hate me!" Annushka nearly yelled.

"Hey, what's going on?" The two were joined by Dimitri.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Annushka replied, still upset.

The man looked at the girl with a smile. He could understand her. Even though he never went to school, he knew how cruel children could be for each other. He exchanged the look with Anya.

"Is it really so bad there?" He asked. "I thought you liked school, because you had friends, and you didn't have to spend all day long at home…"

"But, it was before they found out you're not my real, I mean for them, real parents."

"If we would allow you to stay home, would you listen to Mr. Botkin?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Anya, what do you think?" Now he again looked at his wife.

"Fine, you can stay. I'll go to talk to your tutor, so you'll have an excuse for… uhm… this week. It's a try, if you will be careful and you won't disturb the others when Mr. Botkin will explain something to them, we will think of the rest of this school year, alright?"

"Thanks!" The girl hugged Dimitri, and a second later Anya. "I will do everything to stay at home!" Annushka put a stress on the last word, which caused big smile across foster parents' faces.

A few hours later Anya went to Annushka's school. As she entered the classroom the teacher looked harshly at the visitor.

"Miss Abney, shall we talk?" The princess asked as she poked her head inside the classroom.

"I can't leave the children during the lesson. You have to wait until the break, Mrs. Markov." The tutor replied harshly.

"Alright," Anastasia answered politely, though she was already mad. She simply couldn’t understand how the teacher could ever treat any student as badly as she treated Annushka. She maybe wouldn’t be this surprised if that’d be a Soviet principal of an orphanage, like Phlegmenkof, but this was a teacher from a prestigious school in Paris!

After forty-five minutes the tutor came out of the classroom, to talk to Anya.

"So, what is so important that it couldn't wait to the meeting of parents next week?" The teacher asked harshly.

"The fact that you did nothing when other kids started to call my daughter an orphan. Could you explain why Miss Abney?"

"Oh, I thought she is, and I don't see anything wrong about this…"

"How you would feel if someone would call you an orphan? Would you like this? I don't think so." Anny got really annoyed.

"As far as I know, Annushka isn't your daughter…" The teacher was still trying to protest. "And what's more, she doesn't have parents, and such a person is an orphan."

"Someone who doesn't have parents, yes, but Annushka has her step-parents. And thanks to this she's not an orphan. Because the class is rude and mean to her, she doesn't want to go to school anymore! We let her stay home for this week because she doesn't feel well. But I'd like to remind you that I'm paying for this school so I can demand the right treatment of my daughter!"

"But…"

"No such 'buts'. I told you, you have to tell the other kids that what they've done was more than wrong, and they can't do it again. I'm also going to talk to the headmaster, and I will not hide anything about the situation in your class." With that, Anya turned around and went down the stairs, and went to talk to the principal.

As Anya finally reached home, she was greeted by Pooka's happily barking, and within seconds Sasha was in her arms.

"Hey, I was out for only two hours and you greet me like I wasn't here for a week." She laughed. "So, I see you're alright, and what about the others?"

"They're fine." To the hall entered Dimitri. "Grigory went to the library, Tanya's with him because she has no lessons today. The rest is or at school or with Mr. Botkin. Only Misha is in his room. He has a headache, so I asked him to stay in bed."

"And I had talked to Annushka's tutor. Oh brother, this woman's way older than us, and she's mean. She treats everybody harshly. Now I know why Annushka wanted us to take her to another school or to let her learn at home."

"So, it's really that bad?" Dimitri asked sadly.

"Yeah. I just hope Mr. Botkin will agree to teach one more child. I'm afraid it's the only solution. Gladly nobody else has trouble with their classmates. I asked the principal about the rest of our kids, and he said they're very good students, and that they're quite popular in their classes."

"At least that. So, when Mr. Botkin will be done for today, we gotta talk to him…"

"Yeah. Is Annushka with him?"

"Mmhm. I just checked how is she doing, and she seemed to be pretty well. She was silent, and just carefully listened to the teacher. You know, I think that's the solution."

Now Annushka ran into the kitchen.

"Mr. Botkin wants to speak to you, Anya."

"Fine. I will check how was your lesson with him." Replied the princess and went upstairs to the second living room, where Mr. Botkin was teaching the kids. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He replied. "It's about this intelligent young lady, whom I had the pleasure to teach today. Namely, Annushka. She made a really big impression on me. She’s a very smart girl."

"So, would you teach her? Of course, you would be paid more, because sometimes she is a difficult child. Well, maybe even more difficult than I was." Anya couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of her school days.

"Oh, yes, Your Highness, you often showed you liked to command." The teacher laughed.

"Was I that horrible?" She smiled.

"Well, politeness doesn't allow me to negate." He replied, and returned Anya's smile. "And, of course, I can teach Annushka. She's really great and might be my brightest student."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Botkin."

"You're welcome. So, I will be at the same time as usual. See you tomorrow." He said and left the house.

It was late night already, but Anya and Dimitri were still awake. They were fishing cleaning the dishes and tables. Everything had to be done before they could rest. At first, it was tiring and annoying, but after almost half a year, they got used to this.  
"At last we're done," Dimitri said as he sat on a sofa next to the stove. "Is it only my impression or we had more to do today?"

"We did, Dimitri. All this preparing, you had to go to get the tree, and then you had to look over our scamps. And remember that I had to talk to Annushka's tutor."

"Yeah, right. You really had too much to do today. I'm getting worried if you'll be alright…"

"Oh, C'mon! Dimitri, the only thing I had to do was going to the school to talk to Miss Abney and the principal, it wasn't that bad." She smiled and was about to go to their bedroom when she saw Annushka in the doorway.

"You forgot to tell me if I can learn at home or not." The little girl said reproachfully.

"Yes, you can." Anya smiled warmly. "Mr. Botkin said that you were very careful today and that he would teach you."

“Yay!” The child jumped in the act of joy.

"Well, if I knew it's so easy to make you happy, we'd let you learn at home from the beginning." Anya chuckled playfully.

"Yeah. But, now, better go to sleep, Mr. Botkin won't wait for you." Dimitri added, but he had a huge smile across his face too. He was so glad they could make Annushka happy. He might not have shown it enough to her, but he loved this girl as if she would really be his daughter. And in his heart she was.

"Fine," Annushka replied and just smiled at her step-parents.

The couple laughed.

"Did I say something wrong?" The girl asked confused.

"No, it's just you started to say the same as we do. When you agree for something you just say 'fine'. Just like me and Anya." This time it was Dimitri who stopped laughing first.

"Well, people say that children are just copying their parents." Annushka grinned playfully.

"Children are also supposed to listen to their parents, so now do what your father is asking, and go to bed," Dimitri said gently pushing Annushka out of the kitchen.

"But, I don't have to go to school anymore?" The child asked with hope in her voice.

"No, you don't. But Dimitri's right, it's pretty late…" Anya said with a smile. She was very glad that Annushka was happy. It meant everything to her.

"Oh, I know, Mr. Botkin is coming before nine. Yeah, I remember that."


	20. A Busy Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family is getting ready for celebrating the Christmas Eve

The Christmas Eve's morning began for Anya like a few previous ones. She woke up with a headache and retch, but this time she wasn't uneasy why she felt this way. She decided to stay a bit longer in bed so she might feel better. And it worked, soon Anya felt pretty well, so she got up, and as she was about to leave the room, Dimitri opened the door.

"Hey, why you're up already? I guess you should rest a bit more…" He said holding her tenderly.

"Can't you act like usual? Please, don't treat me like I was about to die. Yeah, sure it's nice to know that you care so much, but…” She stopped for a moment and then chuckled. “Oh, it's just I'm not used that you're so kind. Normally you're sarcastic and ironic, but for last four days you act differently."

"Because you need more care right now." He replied with a tender smile and kissed her softly.

"Well, the doctor told me that I actually can do everything, but carrying heavy stuff, that's all. So, I still can play with kids, all I can't do is lifting Sasha like I normally do."

"You're even more stubborn than usual. But, fine, I guess I have no chance to oppose."

"At last! And now, better think of how you wanna tell everyone about our news…"

 

In the afternoon Anya and the Vlashnikovs were preparing the dinner in the kitchen, and Dimitri with his father was packing the gifts in the living room. As the men were in the middle of their work, Mr. Markov started a new topic.

"People say that orphanages are the worst places for kids, but this is different. I see that everybody here feels like home with you." He said with a warm smile.

"Well, at least we try to give them what they need. But it's hard because for example Annushka and Sasha have much more needs than the older ones. We don't wanna pay too much attention to only one of the kids, but how to say 'no', when this little reflection of Anya or Sasha comes to you and just holds on your shirt like grim death?"

"Even not really wanting it to happen, you got attached to these two the most, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I did. I didn't mean that, but, you're right, they're my favorites. But, they can't know it, because they would be even more spoiled than they are now!"

"They know it anyways." The father laughed.

"How is it that you and Anya are always right?" Dimitri asked with a sarcastic frown.

"Glad you mentioned her… I noticed that for the last few days she has rather hard mornings…"

Dimitri combed his hair with his fingers.

"It's because she doesn't want to stay in bed for at least one day. I told her, she should do that, because otherwise she will feel even worse, but you know Anya, she's awfully stubborn. I do my best to at least make her resting more, but…"

"She doesn't have a cold, does she? You're different for her, you don't argue with her, and for all the time you're asking her if she's alright… You take care of her even more than usually…Plus, she looks different… Dima…"

"Uhm… well… uhm…" Dimitri didn't know what to say now. On one hand, he wanted his father to know about the baby, but on another one, he knew he should keep the word and wait with telling everything until the evening, as Anya asked him to.

"Okay, I know already. But, you don't have to tell me this now. I can wait." The older man said with a smile and went back to packing the presents.

As they were done, Dimitri went to see if Anya's alright. When he joined her, she was talking with her step-parents. Annushka was with them, helping Anya to cut small ginger cookies.

"Alright, we're done," Dimitri said walking over to his wife, and as he stood behind her, he put his arms around her waist.

"Great. Then you have a new thing to do…" She replied, kissing his cheek.

"What this time?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, you just gotta go and pick grandmamma up."

"And that's all? Or am I to buy something on my way to Paris?"

"Not this time, but maybe Annushka could go with you…?"

"Fine. So, come on, you little Gabbler. I guess it's time." He said and took his little step-daughter by her hand.

For all way long to the center of Paris he had to answer thousands of Annushka's questions. If he wouldn't love this child, he would tell her a few harsh words. He was about to answer one of her questions when Annushka jumped on her sit at the back of the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked uneasily.

"I don't have a gift for Anya!"

Dimitri turned into one of the streets and parked the car. Then he looked at his step-daughter.

"Alright, we still have some time… So what you wanna give her?"

"Well, I'm not sure… Or maybe….? Papa, what do you think of an album for photographs? I know we have lots of pictures at home, but Anya keeps them in a box…"

"I guess it's a good idea.” He replied with a smile and stroked the tip of Annushka’s nose with his index finger. “Come on, we're going for a walk."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I didn't get anything for her either. And that's why I parked here. I saw something in this jewelry shop. And then we can look for an album, alright?"

"Fine."

The two went down the street to a little shop full of golden chains and rings, as well as expensive stones and other jewelry. It was the first time in her life when Annushka was in a shop like this. Even though it passed almost three years since the orphans came to France, it wasn't often that the kids were going to the center of the city. Of course, from time to time they were going on a trip, but not for shopping. Soon Annushka started to look around in amazement, and then she noticed golden earrings that were almost identical to Anastasia's necklace. The little girl pulled Dimitri's sleeve.

"Papa, look they're just like Anya's locket!" The girl said excitedly, pointing the little golden roses with small pieces of turquoise.

"That's why we're here. I saw them a few days ago, and just hoped they will still be in this shop." He replied with a smile, riffling Annushka's hair. "And now, just look around, and I will wait until they pack these earrings."

"Can I go to the shop across the street?"

"The candy shop?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, this one with frames and other photographic stuff, maybe I will find an album for Anya?"

She was about to run from the shop, but Dimitri grabbed her by the cloak.

"You won't go anywhere without me. Just wait a few minutes, alright?"

Annushka rolled her eyes the same way as Anastasia always did.

"Do you have to copy Anya in everything?" He asked playfully.

"I'm not copying anyone!"

"You even argue with me just like her." He laughed. "Oh, well, never mind. Just wait for me." He added letting the girl off.

Half an hour later they were at the door of Marie's apartments. As Dimitri knocked on the door, the majordomo opened it within seconds and let the two inside, and led them to the office, where the Empress was waiting for them.

"Nice to see you." The Empress greeted the two with a smile. "How are you?"

"We’re fine!" It was Annushka who replied first.

"I'm sorry for her; I still have some trouble with…" Dimitri blushed and gagged Annushka’s mouth with his hand.

"You're doing great, Dimitri." Marie cut him off with a big smile.

"Grandma, do you also think that I'm copying Anya? Dimitri constantly tells me that!" The girl asked as she freed herself from father’s embrace. Yet he soon caught her again and pulled her closer to him. "Can't you stop talking at least for a minute?" He asked trying to sound serious, even though he still had a smile across his face.

"It's alright, Dimitri." The Empress was amused. "And, you're right; she's a lot like Anastasia when she was at Annushka's age."

The child forced her step-father, to let go off of his embrace and this time she was more successful and made few steps away from him.

"So, I'm like a princess?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe, we would go now? I guess Anya's waiting for us…" Dimitri tried to somehow stop Annushka from talking.

"Let’s go then," Marie replied, and the three of them went to the car.


	21. Family's Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and Dimitri have news for their family.

The whole family was doing the last preparation. Anya with Vlashnikovs and Sophie were in the kitchen, Dimitri with Vlad and Marie were talking in the living room, and Ivan just closed himself in his room. Kids were playing upstairs, but Annushka got bored and went down, to Ivan's room. She poked her head into the chamber.

"Grandpa?"

"Hey, Annushka, come in." He replied with a smile. "Not with the rest?"

"Nah. I have enough of the game they play, plus I gotta find some colorful paper and a ribbon to pack the gift I got for Anya." She replied showing the photo album she bought with Dimitri a few hours ago.

"Alright, wait here, I'll bring it, and we'll do a nice pack." Soon Ivan was back with the packing paper and some ribbons. "Okay, I'll show you how to pack it." He took the album from the girl and covered it with paper and then put some ribbon. "Here you go. You can put it under the tree among other packs."

"Thanks, grandpa."

"You're welcome."

The girl ran to the living room to be back in a minute.

"Oh, grandpa,… uhm… it's my turn to go out with Pooka, but… everyone's pretty busy, could you go with me?"

"Sure. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Fine." With that Annushka left the room and joined Anya in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're everywhere today. Even a year ago we weren't so excited." Anya said with a smile and hugged her step-daughter.

"But this year I got the greatest gift for Christmas, nobody will ever call me an orphan anymore."

Anya smiled at this and hugged the girl.

"If we would know that it's so important to you, we'd tell you to call us 'mum' and 'dad' a long time ago."

"When I look at Annushka it's like I've seen you when we were still living at the orphanage together…" Ilia said touched by looking at his step-sister and step-nice. "But, you had something different in your eyes, this deep sadness…"

"Really? I always thought that as for an orphan I was pretty playful."

"Well, you were, but even though…"

"Mum, where's Pooka? It's my turn to go out with him." Annushka asked.

"I guess, he's in the living room. But, is someone going with you?"

"Yeah, grandpa."

"Don't disturb him, I'll go with ya." Ilia offered. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Well, okay. So, are we goin'?"

"I'll just take my cloak, and we can go."

As the two was about to leave the kitchen, Anya stopped her step-brother.

"Ilia, be back before it gets dark, okay? Then we'll all wait for the first star."

"Okay, okay, don't worry, we'll be back soon. I just gotta talk with your little mirror."

"I'll go with you, too," Katia said and joined the two, and they left to the fields. When they were in the middle of one of the fields, the siblings told Annushka to stop for a while.

"We have something for you," Ilia said with a smile, handing an old envelope to the little girl. "I've seen that you bought Anya a photo album…"

"Yeah. She has lots of photographs, but she keeps them in a box, so I thought that album will be a good idea."

"It is. And, we thought we could add something…"

"Last night I was looking for my old notes, but instead of them I found the only picture of me, Ilia and Anya together," Katia explained. "Anya was maybe nine then, see, she looked exactly like you."

"Wow! She really looked like me! So, this little girl is you?"

"Mmhm, I was three back then."

"Who took this photograph?"

"Oh, our old friend, he left orphanage a year later. I don't really remember where he had the camera from, but… oh well, at least we have something that was reminding us of Anya after we were separated. Too bad Phlegmenkof destroyed Anya's copy…" Ilia said with a sad and thoughtful frown. "So, you can add this picture to the album, so Anya will have this photograph again."

"Great! But, I already packed the album… Oh, I'll just pin an envelope to the pack."

"Clever girl." Katia ruffled Annushka's hair. The snow began to fall, so they decided to go back home.

After the dinner, the whole family moved to the living room, where the Christmas tree was. Kids got very excited as they saw mountains of presents. Soon almost all the packs were opened, and happy laughter filled the house. The last one to open her presents was Anya. all the gifts were great, but one took her special attention. It looked like a book, but when she took the papers off, she saw it was a photo album, and then she opened the envelope pinned to the main pack. As she took the picture off, she got speechless. Then, she looked at her step-siblings.

"It could be only your idea!" She came towards Ilia and Katia and hugged them tightly. "Thanks. It'll be the first picture that I will put to the album." Now the princess looked at her step-daughter. "Annushka, you had a perfect idea. Thanks a lot."

"You like it, mum?"

"Of course I do!" She replied hugging the child.

For a while, all the attention of the kids went to their gifts, but Anya and Dimitri asked them to come over, when the whole family was again sitting together, the couple announced something.

"Well, it's not the end of surprises for today… We have something to tell you…" Dimitri wasn't sure how to begin, but he knew that he had to do it somehow.

"Maybe I'll say it because before Dimitri will finish it'll pass the whole night." She took a deeper breath. "Well, in a few months our family will be bit bigger…"

"Are you going to take more children here?" Annushka asked.

"No, I'm pregnant. In about seven months you'll have a little brother or sister."

The family was happy like never before, especially excited was Marie. She never even thought that she might live to the day when she'll hear that her grandchild will have a baby. For years she was almost sure that her whole closest family is dead. Then, Anastasia was found, and this gave her new power to live. And now, Anya was expecting her child, her and Dimitri's child. The tears of joy filled her eyes as she embraced her granddaughter.

"I never even dared to dream that I could ever hear this. You have no idea how happy I am." After a while, the Empress looked at Dimitri. "I owe you everything. You made me the happiest woman in this world twice, Dimitri. At first, you brought Anastasia home, and then, you gave her all she dreamed about, and now… now you made this family complete. Thank you."

"It's nothing to be thankful for, I love Anya and I would do everything to make her happy. All I've done, I've done for her, because she's the most precious person in my life."

"You are a wonderful man, Dimitri. Anastasia is very lucky to have you. I see how much you care about her, and the kids you already have under care. You will be a perfect father."

"Well, I hope so. I'd give everything to the child, only to make it happy."

Tonight the family was sitting in the living room for very long; even the kids were allowed to stay awake longer. Anya thought it was the best Christmas Eve in her entire life. Not only she was spending it with her family who was finally complete, but soon she was to have a child. She noticed that one of the kids wasn't really sure if it's good news, that Anya and Dimitri will become parents. She had no idea why, but Annushka seemed to be uneasy about the news.

"Hey, what's wrong? You feel alright?" She asked as she joined her step-daughter on the carpet in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…"

"What?"

"When you'll have your child… will you send us back to Russia?"

Anya looked at her little mirror astonished. How the girl could ever think they could send the kids back?

"Of course not! You'll have a little brother or sister, just one more sibling. I promise no one will ever take you away from us. We're family, and family is always together, no matter what." Anastasia grabbed the girl and hugged her tight. "Don't worry; you will stay with us forever." The princess was just perfect in assuring the kids. Within seconds Annushka was just as joyful as only an hour ago. The girl ran to join the rest to play with them.

For all the time Dimitri was watching his wife talking with their step-daughter, and as he saw how soon Anya cheered Annushka up, he just couldn't help but smiled.

"What this time?" He asked putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Nothing much, just doubting if we'll still love our scamps when our baby will be born."

"Oh. But, hope you explained everything?"

"You know, pregnancy didn't take my brain." She laughed.

"Okay, okay. So, I guess I'll go and prepare the guest rooms?"

"Yeah, good idea. And I'll try to control the situation here."

The clock in the hall was showing half past three in the morning, and only then the family went to their rooms and the house became silent. It was hard to convince the kids to go to sleep, but after a long while the tutors won a little fight. As only Anya and Dimitri stayed awake and made sure that nor Annushka, nor Sasha will storm to the living room, the couple sat at their usual place on the sofa, in front of the fireplace.

"What a night… I'm dead tired. All I dream about right now is going to bed." Anya said stretching a little.

"I thought in your condition we shouldn't…" Dimitri said a little puzzled.

She laughed and stroked his shoulder with her hand.

"I meant going to sleep. Don't count on anything else tonight, or for the next eight months."

"Damn."

"You can't win 'em all. Or you wanna have a child, or ya wanna other pleasures of this world."

"Oh, alright, alright, just don't get angry, please. Remember what Guiliard told ya? You have to rest and don't get nervous."

"Dimitri, I already have no trouble with my memory, you know? I can remember what I heard only four days ago.” She laughed again. “Oh, well, never mind. I'm going to bed. You do what ya want. Good night, Dimitri." With that Anya went to their bedroom and soon she was in bed. She had fallen asleep within just a few minutes. She was tired like hell but happy as never before. She had fallen asleep with confidence that now only the good things are to happen in her life. She had found her heaven on earth, after ten years of hell in Russia, and after many dangerous adventures, which lead her to the life she had right now. The life with a happy home, love, and family. The things she dreamed about the most for years.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a finished work, but I will be adding chapters one-by-one if it will get any kudos or comments.


End file.
